Petals in the Wind
by Poochie14
Summary: They're in high school, they're seniors, and random crap happens XD. sorry if summary sux, Will contain lemon. Pairings SakuxTemari is the main one but there will be some SakuxIno and some NaruxSasu.
1. Hey Baby

**Title: Petals in the Wind**

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Naruto Sadly… But I Can Always Dream Right -_-' Lol**

**Authors Note: HIII I hope you enjoy this XD Please review! It'll give me motivation to continue lol.**

**WARNING: Contains yuri and yaoi and lemon if you don't like this then please don't read instead of flaming me -_-' thank you.**

**Setting: It takes place in modern America, they're in high school and they're seniors.**

**Authors Note: 07/12/11- Re-edited the chapter to fix some run on sentences and other thing, hope you like. =]**

* * *

Sunlight flickered into the room through the curtains onto the face of a calm sleeping girl with pink hair. Her name is Sakura Haruno, she's 17 years old, slightly tan and about 5'5", she has green eyes as bright as jade and with her vibrant pink hair they compliment each other. Her hair is only shoulder length; the light seemed to make her hair somewhat brighter.

Her alarm went off and startled her, she hits the snooze button and proceeds to turn over to try to block the sunlight but when she turns she realizes a little too late that she was on the edge of the bed and with a loud "THUD" she hit the floor.

She gets up and realizes it's pointless to try to go back to sleep and makes her way to the bathroom. She brushes her teeth and when she's done she starts to take off her tank top and then slides off her baby blue panties. After about 15 minutes in the shower she comes out of the bathroom drying her hair and glances at the clock and notices the time.

"SHIT! I guess I took longer then I thought" she said.

She quickly gets dressed and grabs her bag on her way out of her room. As she walks out of the house she says bye to her mom and starts walking out the door.

* * *

On her way to school she passes by her best friend's house. Naruto Uzumaki, he's 17 years old, tan and about 5'7", he has bright spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and he's a lazy unorganized slob who no matter what will be there for you.

Sakura knocks on his door and waits awhile but no answer.

"HEY GET YOUR ASS UP, IF YOU DON'T HURRY I'M LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" she yelled.

She waits a few more minutes and still nothing so she starts walking away as she's walking she hears faint footsteps behind her and turns around to see a disorganized blonde trying to catch up,

"HEY SAKURA WAIT UP!"

She decides to slow down and stop to wait for him.

"Hey sorry I'm late I guess I over slept" he said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah I can tell you were still sleeping, your hair looks messy… well messier then usual and umm yeah I think you put your shirt on inside out" Sakura says letting out a sigh.

He glanced down at his shirt "Aw crap, thanks for telling me I wouldn't have realized hahaha" he laughed.

"And I'm sorry at least I got here somewhat early right" he huffed.

"Yeah you're lucky but if you make me late I'm not going to wait for you anymore" she said with a slight tone.

"Yeah yeah yeah its not like we're late anyway school doesn't start yet we still have 30 minutes left and it's only 6:50 and it only takes us like 10 minutes to actually get to school anyway" pouted Naruto.

"Well still even if we have that much time left I like to be early to go to my locker and stuff, you know that" she explained.

"Oh and by stuff you mean go make out with your girlfriend in front of your locker before class" he said playfully.

"Maybe" she said winking.

* * *

They continued to walk to school and made it within 10 minutes that Naruto had stated. He was about to blurt out an "I told you so" but he felt a hand suddenly connect to his mouth.

"Don't even try to finish that sentence" she removes her hand and Naruto has a small smirk on his face.

They walk into their school known as Konoha senior high they spot one of their friends in front of them going through his locker; he had a small group of girls flocking around him in a daze.

It was Sasuke Uchiha one of the most popular guys at school and also one of the hottest; he was also the captain of the soccer team. He's 17 years old, 5'7" and kind of pale skinned, he has black eyes and somewhat long black spiky hair and some of it covers his right eye. Naruto and Sakura walked up to him.

"Hiiii good morning how are you?" Sakura said in a bubbly manner.

"I'm just fine thanks… just kind of annoyed that those girls keep staring at me" Sasuke said and with a disturbed face points to the small group of girls, as he does that they notice and in a high pitched unison voice they all say "Hiiii Sasuke how are you"

"I'm fine…" he mutters to them kind of weirded out. "So how are you Sakura?"

"I'm…" and before she could finish what she was about to say a girl with long blonde hair came and grabbed her waist and pulled her in close and gave her a long kiss on the lips.

The blonde was Ino Yamanaka, she's 17 years old, 5'4" and slightly tan she has blue eyes. She's Sakura's long time girlfriend of about a year and a half.

"Hey baby good morning, I hope you liked that kiss, I know I did" smirked Ino.

"Well to finish answering your question Sasuke I'm great, and now that Ino is here I'm even better, and of course I liked that kiss I just wish we could do more" winked Sakura while trying not to blush.

"Well we would have to wait till schools over, think you can wait?" Ino said as she grabbed Sakura's waist again with one hand to pull her in and started making out, and with her other hand she started to work her way down Sakura's skirt and started to pull on her panties and stopped just to tease her.

"You're such a tease" pouted Sakura.

"I know I am, I try" winked Ino.

Sasuke and Naruto were already used to this behavior from them, it was nothing new, while it was going on they had a small conversation going and then suddenly the bell rang and they said their goodbyes and all went to there respective classes.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well that's it for the first chapter I hope you all like it and review! XD Lol I'll try to update as soon as I can if my job doesn't drain the life out of me first lol.**


	2. All The Small Things

**Ch.2 All The Small Things**

**Disclaimer: I Still Don't Own Naruto or Pokémon -_- But I Do Own Cupcakes XD! "Gaby Munching on Cupcakes" …Well Not Any More ='[ **

**A/N: Gaby Is My Co-Author…I Guess. She Kinda Just Popped Out Of Nowhere And Decided She Was Gonna Help And Eat My Cuppy Cakes ='[**

**Also I don't really know the characters favorite colors or most of the things they like so I am making most of it up so please don't kill me if you don't like it thank you. =] Also please review!**

* * *

Sakura and Naruto made there way to their 1st period art class, as they walked through the door Naruto spotted someone he knew and yelled out.

"HEY PIDGY WHATS UP".

As soon as he said that a yellow book nailed him between the eyes, and he went down for the count. Sakura looked down wistfully thinking 'hmm I wonder if they can teach me to do that?'

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT, I HOPE THIS HELPS!" A voice in front of her yelled, making Sakura look closer at the title, "Manners For Dummies" before cracking up.

After Naruto regained consciousness he said. "Ouchhh, thanks for the book but I think you should keep it, throwing books isn't good manners" he laughed and almost got hit in the face by another book. Naruto after dodging the book stood up and dusted himself off.

"Hmm I really thought you would be out longer this time." A voice came from directly behind Sakura so she turned to see who it was and maybe ask them to teach her how to do that. When she looked she saw a girl slightly taller than her most likely about 5'7" with real bright blonde hair, and teal eyes.

"So Sakura I see you met Pidgeotto" Naruto laughed.

"Wait I thought you called her Pidgey?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah but she evolved into a bigger bitch"

Temari sweat dropped.

"That's not very nice Naruto" scoffed Sakura.

"Thank you Sakura, and keep it up I'll make sure to throw my chemistry book at you and you won't get up so fast that time" growled Temari.

Sakura wished she had some popcorn right about now to watch the show.

"Ok ok I'm sorry damn, Sakura this is Temari I met her through her brother Gaara from wrestling" stated Naruto.

"Hi it's very nice to meet you" Sakura smiled.

"Same here" said Temari.

While all of this was going on they were still standing at the door blocking the way, people behind them started shouting.

"Hey I would like to get into class something this year if possible. Come on, you've been there for like 5 minutes already!"

"Sorry guess we got caught up" Naruto chuckled. They proceeded to sit at a small table with Sakura sitting in between them as to avoid Temari from strangling him.

"Ok so where were we… that's right so you're in wrestling?" Sakura said kind of surprised.

"Yeah I am… if you would come to some of my games you would know" Naruto said kind of pissed off.

"Hehehe well umm… I'm always busy with errr… stuff yeah stuff important stuff"

"Ok yeah making out and fucking your girlfriend isn't always that important you can come to at least one match and do that stuff after, you always go to Sasuke's games" Naruto huffed.

"You're just jealous that you have no one to fuck" interjected Temari.

"Yeah well Sasuke's games don't look like gay sex with spectators" Sakura said as she stuck her tongue out at him. Temari started cracking up after hearing that.

"That's exactly what I said too" They both start laughing together.

Naruto smacks himself on the forehead, "Oh My God! They've joined forces, why, why me."

"So Temari how long have you known this sad special person" Sakura says smiling while patting Naruto on the head like a puppy.

"Well I just met him like last year after one of my little brother's matches, he was all pepped up and screaming that they won, I thought he was on something if not special" she says laughing.

The bell rings and Sai walks out of the teacher's office and spots Sakura and Naruto and then a smile spreads across his face. Naruto and Sakura mutter under their breath "Oh crap."

"What's wrong?" questions Temari.

Sai approaches and says "Hi dickless, hi hag"

"I HAVE A DICK!" Naruto yells angered.

Temari starts cracking up and grabs Sakura by the waist to keep her from going for Sai's jugular.

Suddenly a dry erase marker hits Naruto on the side of his head, making him pause, before a female voice was heard.

"Thank you so much for that update, we all wanted to know that, now shut up and take your seats"

"Welcome to art class students, I will be your teacher obviously, my name is Ms. Konan. You can just call me Ms. if you want." She said to the class after everyone had taken a seat.

"Well since today is the first serious day, and I really didn't feel like coming up with anything to do today or this week, go grab a paper choose a medium and draw something. Something that interests you"

After finishing her speech she sat behind her desk kicked up her legs on the desk and grabbed a book, seeing everyone still sitting she frowned.

"Well, hop to it class!"

At that the class started moving around gathering supplies to start their own projects. Naruto started a simple sketch with color pencils. Sai was using ink to draw well…something. Sakura was using charcoals to draw, and Temari was using water colors to paint. They had small chit-chat throughout the whole class, and at about 10 minutes before the bell rings they started to clean up and put back all the materials.

Naruto goes to Sakura "how do you like my drawing, I think it's awesome."

Sakura glances at it and sees two stick figures one with really big muscles and the other laying on the ground with blood coming from his head and says sarcastically.

"Yeah it's awesome; you're a real Picasso…"

Temari glances at it and tries to suppress a giggle. Sakura turns to Temari and asks to see her drawing. Temari shows it to her and smiles.

"It's a cherry blossom tree right at the moment it's blossoming; when the flowers have that vivid pink I think it's so beautiful."

"Wow it's so well done and pretty, looks like you captured it, you're real good with those water colors."

"Well thank you that's real nice of you but I don't think I'm that good, plus its way more beautiful in person"

Naruto pops up from behind and says "Mine is sooo much better, you're just jealous because you drew a tree."

"Yeah that's it… just keep telling yourself that."

Naruto ignores her, and turns to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura let me see yours."

Sakura pulls a paper out of her art portfolio and holds it up. It's a rough sketch of two girls embracing each other sharing a kiss.

Naruto sweat drops "It's good, but I see you and your girlfriend do that every fucking day, I don't need to see it on paper, no offense though"

"You know you like it." Temari turns to Sakura "how come it's not finished? You didn't finish drawing your girlfriend."

"Well I ran out of time, I'll finish it some other time." Sakura smiled.

Sai pops out of nowhere "Does anyone want to see mine?" he holds up his paper before they could answer and they just stare in shock at what they see. A very well drawn dick with captions underneath it saying "_**What Naruto wishes he had.**_"

"I have a dick! What is your obsession with mine anyway?"

Temari and Sakura both started cracking up at Naruto's reaction to it. The bell rang and they all walked out the class. Temari and Sakura were talking and making fun of Naruto when Sakura suddenly jumped when someone grabbed her.

"Hey baby, how was art class?" Ino asked as she placed a quick kiss on Sakura's lips.

"It was good the teacher's pretty cool."

"That's cool I'm glad you like it so far, who's this?" Ino points to Temari.

"Oh this is Temari I just met her through Naruto today, she's really cool."

"Hey nice to meet you" Temari says smiling.

"Hi same here, so ready to go to English baby?"

"Yup, well bye Temari see you later, bye Naruto see you later too try not to kill Sai hahaha, bye Sai." Sakura then waves bye to them and holds hands and walks to class with Ino.

* * *

Sakura and Ino make it to their 3rd period English 4 Ap class, and they sit at their desks. As they sit they say hi to their friends Tenten, Neji, Lee and Hinata.

"Hey what's up everybody?" Ino asks them.

"Nothing much just been talking to Tenten and Hinata" Neji says.

"Yup that's all we've been doing" adds Hinata.

As soon as the bell rings Sasuke runs through the door and sits behind Sakura.

"Hey what's up Sasuke, why are you late?" asks Sakura.

"No reason my 1st period is kind of far which sucks ass and then I ran into Naruto and talked to him for while."

"Oh really? Just talked?"

"Where's the teacher? It's already been like ten minutes since class started" Ino asks.

The door then opens and a tall guy with silver spiky hair walks in while reading an orange book. He walks to his desk, leans against it and says.

"Hi class, I'm Kakashi Hatake, you can just call me Mr. or Kakashi whichever suits you better." While saying all this he still continued to read from his book.

"For today's assignment you're going to tell the class a little about yourself. Start right away you have 40 minutes to complete it, and then you're going to come up here and share it with the rest of the class."

They all started right away and halfway through the class the bell rings signaling lunch Kakashi looks up from his book.

"Hmm lunch time already? Guess I lost track of time, alright class you have a 45 minute lunch break, when you get back you will have 15 minutes more to work on this then we will present. Now scram!"

* * *

**Monica: Alright I hoped you liked that, next chapter is the continuation.**


	3. Money Honey

**Ch.3 – Money Honey**

**Disclaimer: I Still Don't Own Naruto or Pokémon-_- But I Do Own Cupcakes XD!! "Gaby Munching on Cupcakes" …Well Not Any More ='[ **

**A/N: Gaby Is My Co-Author…I Guess. She Kinda Just Popped Out Of Nowhere And Decided She Was Gonna Help And Eat My Cuppy Cakes ='[**

**Also I don't really know the characters favorite colors or most of the things they like so I am making most of it up so please don't kill me if you don't like it thank you. =] Also please please please review!!!!!**

* * *

They all started to walk out the door and as soon as they got out they see Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto, Shino and Kiba waiting for them. Shikamaru was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets talking to Choji and Naruto. As soon as he sees them walking towards them he turns his head and says.

"Hey you people take to long to get out; it's so bothersome waiting for you."

"Quit complaining the bell just rang, it's not our fault you're here early" Sasuke said.

"HEY EVERYBODY!" Naruto yelled, ecstatic that it was lunch time.

"Hey Naruto" smiled Sakura.

"Hey loud mouth" laughed Ino.

"Yeah hi to you to Ino" Naruto said, "ok so we still good for Wendy's?"

Sakura made a face at him "we already went through this a million fucking times, yes we are!"

Naruto smiled and pumped his fist "THEN TO THE SASUKE-MOBILE!!! SHOTGUN!!!"

Sasuke who had been quiet up till now did a double take and said "WHAT?!" But it was drowned out by their cheers and them running for his dark blue Cadillac Escalade, he sweat dropped "and my parents wondered why I didn't want a big car" he mumbled to himself.

His hand was grabbed and he was dragged to his car, he looked up and it was Naruto who smiled big at him and said "come on we can't leave without you!" Sasuke blushed before Naruto finished "you have the keys!" Sasuke's eye twitched before smacking Naruto upside the head and going "Sai gets shotgun!" and Naruto trips over himself before yelling "WHAT?!" They make it to the cars and Naruto quickly runs to the passenger seat before Sai gets it, and off they go to Wendy's.

~This is Gaby here we don't feel like writing the scene on how they get to Wendy's (by the way we don't own Wendy's. Monica: but they are yummies!) So instead LET'S DO THE TIMEWARP AGAIN!! NOTICE PLEASE KEEP THE PELVIC THRUST TO A MINIMUM FOR THERE MIGHT BE CHILDREN IN THE AUDIENCE~

When they got there they all started to pour out of the cramped car except for Sakura and Ino they were still in the back seat making out with each other. Sakura was straddling Ino, while Ino had her arms wrapped around her.

"HELLO!!! We're here already you two can stop eating each others faces now and eat some real food!" Naruto yells to them. Ino then flicks him the middle finger and they both stop and get out.

"So you two still hungry or was that session of yours enough for you?" Sasuke joked.

As they were about to enter they see a car pull up with a familiar face driving, it was Temari and two other people. She gets out of her car, a 2010 yellow Ford Mustang.

"Hey what's up how random to bump into you here and OMG I love your car, I'm a fanatic for Mustangs" giggled Sakura.

"Ha ha no way me too how funny, but yeah my little brother wanted a frosty really bad he was starting to act all crazy for it threatening me and stuff" Gaara just stands there and smiles.

"And oh yeah by the way these are my younger brothers the short one with red hair is Gaara and the one a little taller is Kankuro" Temari giggled while pointing.

"I'm not that short you're just a little taller then me" Kankuro says.

"Well it's nice to meet the both of you" Sakura smiled.

"Alright lets all order and then put some tables together" Naruto says.

"Hi welcome to Wendy's what would you like to order?" say's the person.

"Yes I would like a large baconator with an orange soda and um what do you want Sasuke?" Naruto says. "Well I want a garden salad with a medium sprite and a medium frosty" Sasuke finishes saying his order and Naruto pays for them.

"So what are you going to order babe?" Sakura asks. "Hmm I think I'll get a baked potato and a small side of chili with a medium diet coke, what would you like baby?" "I'm going to get a grilled chicken Caesar salad and a medium cherry coke and a large frosty so we can both share" Sakura giggled and gave Ino a quick kiss on the lips. "Ok that sounds good baby I'll pay for this"

"Ok I'm going to get a potato with broccoli and cheese and a 5 piece chicken nuggets, a medium cherry coke and a small frosty, ok so what do you two want?" Temari asks her brothers. "I want a 5 piece chicken nuggets, a small fries, a medium sprite and 2 medium frostys" Gaara says as he smiles. "Well let's see I want a medium home-style chicken fillet with a coke." Kankuro says. "Let me guess I get stuck paying for you two don't I?" Temari asks and they both just smile and shake there heads yes.

Kiba orders a large baconator with a coke.

Choji gets a large ¾ pounder with cheese, 3 orders of chicken nuggets and a large frosty and a large mountain dew. The lady that was taking the order was shocked that he ordered all that food for himself.

"I'll get a grilled chicken go wrap and a medium fries with a coke" Shikamaru says.

"Yay it's our turn what would you like my little lotus blossom?" Lee asks Tenten. "Well I would like two home-style chicken go wraps and a coke how about you babe" "I would like a spicy chicken sandwich, buffalo wings and a medium mountain dew" Lee says and then pays for both of them. "Thank you babe" Tenten says as she gives Lee a passionate kiss.

"I would like a baked potato with bacon and cheese and a small chili with a medium sprite" Neji says. "I would like a chicken club combo with a medium sprite and a medium frosty oh and Neji you're going to pay for me" Hinata glares at her cousin as he sweat drops.

Shino orders 10 chicken nuggets and a medium coke. Sai gets the honey barbecue boneless wings and a medium sprite. They finally finish ordering and they get there food and sit down.

While eating they have some chit chat and Sasuke kept trying to steal tomatoes from Sakura. Sakura and Temari were arguing about grilled and fried chicken and which one of the two is better, Ino was just watching how many reasons they came up with and giggles at them. Naruto was having a competition with Kiba to see who could eat their baconator faster, Naruto starts choking trying to gobble down a big chunk of it and everybody started cracking up at him eventually Sasuke helped him. Hinata was sitting by Shino and they were talking and she started blushing, Neji noticed this and asked "hey Hinata what's wrong with your face?" Hinata then gave him a death glare and he looked away.

They finally finished and they all started heading for the cars to go back to school and Naruto was about to get shotgun but Sai was already sitting there.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Naruto yelled.

"I told you Sai gets shotgun for what you said earlier" Sasuke replied.

Naruto ended up sitting next to Sakura and Ino who were already back in their pervious position making out again.

"Hey I just finished eating I would like to not throw up" Naruto said.

Naruto kept bitching about them making out until Sakura punches him hard in the arm. He then starts to mumble under his breath 'stupid pink haired girl and stupid duck butt asshole making me sit back here.'

Naruto looks up and his eyes meets Sasuke's through the rearview mirror, Sasuke's eyes narrow 'I heard that' he says and Naruto gulps, Kiba from the other side of Sakura and Ino whispers 'he's like a ninja.'

They finally get to school and Sasuke parks his car and Temari parks next to him and they all walk into the school together talking and then the bell rings and they all say bye to each other and go back to their classes.

* * *

They all walked into the class room and sat down. "I hope you all had a good lunch and are ready to present soon" Kakashi says.

They all started right away and fifteen minutes later Kakashi yells out "Times up time to present!" After about 5 minutes no one got up to present. "So is someone going to volunteer or do I have to pick my victims?"

Tenten then raises her hand and says "I'll go first." She makes her way to the front of the class and stands in front of the desk.

"Hi my name is Tenten; I'm 17 years old my birthday is on March 9th." Someone in the back screams "YAY MY BEAUTIFUL LOTUS BLOSSUM!!!!!" "Can you stop being ADHD for like five minutes?" Sakura then hits him on the head to keep him quiet. "Hahaha yeah I date that crazy, hyperactive guy back there; I don't know why I'm going out with him… just kidding babe hahaha. Um I like to play some sports, and I'm the vice captain of the volleyball team, a few of my favorite things to do are to practice for volleyball, hang out with my friends, and I like to practice karate. I like to eat Chinese food and umm that's it I guess."

"That was very good Tenten thank you for coming up first, so who is the next victim?" A couple of random people went up and then Sakura decides to go and present.

"Hi my name is Sakura Haruno, I'm 17 years old and my birthday is March 28. My first name means cherry blossom and my last name means spring fields so they go together." Ino blurts out "yeah but your way hotter then some flower baby-OW! What the hell a pencil!?" Ino was holding up the pencil that just hit her in the head, and looks around for the culprit. She glares at Sasuke who is whistling, "It was you wasn't it?" Sasuke gives her a look then ignores her; Sakura laughs at the exchange but then continues her presentation. "My hobbies included studying and doing trivia challenges, I like to memorize facts and I like to hang out with my friends and girlfriend. I want to study to become a doctor when I get older and I like to practice taijutsu with some of my spare time."

"Alright very good Sakura very good ok so next one" Hinata raises her hand and walks to the front.

"Hiya my name is Hinata Hyuuga, I am 17 years old and my birthday is December 27. My favorite color is lavender, and I'm in the go home early club, but I do yoga after school, as well as Karate. My favorite things to do are to practice karate on my cousin Neji." As she said this, her eyes glowed red and her smile turned evil "oh and cooking!" She said brightly her evil aura then disappearing in a flash making everyone question whether it had actually been there.

"Oh goody a psycho, so who's next?" Hinata glared at Neji, who sweat dropped and raised his hand.

"Hello, I'm Neji Hyuuga" he began in a monotone voice. "I'm 18 and my birthday is July 3rd. I am the captain of the football team (because it was fate) my favorite color is black. My favorite thing to do is meditation, and Hinata is my scary cousin." A dark chuckle came from the back of the class where Hinata was sitting making the class shiver and Neji sweat drop. "I mean cousin, my perfectly normal cousin."

"Alright that was good Neji; yeah this class is weird next!"

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL COMPANIONS!!! I AM LEE, BUT MY FRIENDS CALL ME ROCK LEE!!" Neji cut in here "because you're so hard headed" Lee continued on not hearing that "MY YOUTHFULNESS WAS BROUGHT INTO THE WORLD ON NOVEMBER 27 AND HAS SINCE BEEN 17 YEARS!!! I AM IN SOCCER WITH MY YOUTHFUL CAPTAIN SASUKE." Sakura cut in this time "youthful? Isn't emo more accurate?" "AND MY FAVORITE COLOR IS GREEN FOR IT IS THE COLOR OF SPRINGTIME YOUTHFULNESS!!!!!!!!" He finished with a nice guy pose, the picture of a beach at sunset appeared behind him. The whole class was silent till Tenten said "How the hell did we get to the beach?"

Kakashi just sits there with his eye twitching "Yup that was just… yeah moving on"

"Hello my name is Sasuke Uchiha" - a collective sigh from his fan club – "My birthday is on July 23 and I'm 17 years old. I'm captain of the soccer team." Lee jumps up "MY YOUTHFUL CAPTAIN!!" Sasuke sighs and sweat drops he mumbles "Man I hate my life sometimes… anyway I like to train and I also like to take long walks to clear my mind I also practice taijutsu as well and yeah I like to eat tomatoes random I know well that's it."

"Ok fan girls, all of you go to the back of the class, you know who you are" said Kakashi.

"Hiiii peoples my name is Ino Yamanake, I'm 17 years old and my birthday is September 23. Let's see what can I talk about? Umm well I like to go shopping a lot and I'm a really outgoing kind of person, I also like to meet new people all the time. I'm also on the cheerleading squad; I'm the captain of the squad. I love flowers they are soooo beautiful hahaha, that's why I'm going out with one right Sakura." Sakura blushes and sinks into her seat mumbling "I'll kill you when there are no witnesses" Sasuke looks and whispers to her "I'll help hide the body." "I heard that" Ino glares at Sasuke. "Um where was I, yeah well some of my favorite foods are cherry tomatoes and I love pudding hahaha, well I think that's it" she smiles at the class and then proceeds to go back to her seat.

After her a few more people go up and then the bell rings and they pick up their bags and walk out the class room door and say bye to Kakashi. Kakashi says to himself "well this was an interesting class, it won't be boring."

* * *

Sakura says "Bye baby I'll see you after 5th period"

"Ok have fun in class babe" Ino gives Sakura a quick kiss and they both split up to their classes. Sakura walks with Sasuke to their 5th period since they have it together.

As Sakura and Sasuke were walking down the hall Sakura felt it was the perfect time to question Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, you know you and Naruto are my best friends right?" Sakura said peeking at him from the corner of her eye.

Sasuke gave her a bland look, Sakura chuckled "ok so you do know, well you know you could tell me anything right?" Sasuke eyebrows scrunched together slightly this is his version of a confused face.

"See I've noticed something, something about the way you act around a certain blonde friend of ours" Sasuke's face turned blank but his cheeks went slightly red. "Come on Sasuke you know you can talk to me" Sasuke gave a resigned sigh and opened his mouth. "SAKURA, SASUKE!!" was heard before they were both grabbed around the shoulders, and a blonde head poked between the two. Sasuke's mouth closed with an audible snap.

Sakura then punches Naruto hard in the stomach and he falls to the ground he then yells "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?" Sakura then turns and gives him a look of death and says "nothing I just felt like hitting you." "I'm so glad we're best friends I'd hate to be your enemy." Sasuke just stands there and laughs.

They start walking again with Naruto bitching the whole way about how mean Sakura was to him. They finally make it to their 5thperiod which is weight training. They met up with Temari in front of the door; Naruto smiled big and said "you're going to be in my weight training class to Pidgey?" Temari faked a sigh "unfortunately" then smiled big "I'm so glad I have people I know in this class." As they all walked in together they noticed something, a green something. "Oh no" Naruto said his eyes widening.

All the sudden the back door to the gym slammed open, to reveal a person who could have passed for Rock Lee's father. "Oh no no no" Sakura mumbled her eyes going wide, while Sasuke and Naruto winced in preparation of what was about to happen. "MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT!!!!!!!!!" Gai cried all the sudden running at Lee in slow motion over a beach at sunset, Lee joined in the running "SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!!!" Temari blinked in shock "how the hell did we end up on the beach?" she asked. Sakura made waving hand motions, "shh noise attracts them" she whispered.

When Lee and Gai finally embraced crying tears of joy, Temari sweat dropped "I don't know if I should be laughing or terrified" Sakura patted her on the shoulder. "One gets used to it eventually" Naruto was still staring at the very odd pair "no you fucking don't" he mumbled his eye twitching. Finally after the last wave crashed over the couple, the scene returned to the gym. Sasuke looked around "I want to know how the hell they do that." After that traumatic event they all finally regained themselves somewhat and the teacher introduced himself.

"Hello my youthful students I will be your weight training teacher my name is Gai, if you want you may call me sensei just like my favorite youthful student Lee" Lee then jumps up and screams "GAI SENSEI IS THE BEST TEACHER EVER." Sakura then whispers to Temari "I think I want to get out of this class I can't handle two of them at once." Temari tries to suppress her laughter.

"Today we will not be working out but the next time we have class we will, so please remember to get your workout clothes. All we will do today is talk about the class and what we will be doing; you will also be signing waivers"

They all start looking at each other with their eyes all wide and Sasuke says "aw crap we're not going to survive this class are we?" he sweat dropped. "If I don't make it, Sakura you can have my cd's." Lee jumps up asking for the paper to sign it already.

When the four of them finally make it through the speech and the waivers started were being passed around. Sasuke was looking confused up at the ceiling "did anyone get anything from that speech? Except for springtime, youthfulness, and somehow the color green?" Naruto looked over at Sasuke his eyes wide "so it wasn't only me?!"

Sakura laughed "while you guys discuss your trauma me and Temari are going to go find the waivers." Sakura grabbed Temari and dragged her off. Once they finally got a good distance from them, Temari finally forced Sakura to stop and asked "ok the waivers were being passed around to us, why did we just get up and leave?"

"Because those two idiots don't know it, but they like each other and they both think that the other doesn't like them, and yeah I'm tired of this little dance of theirs."

"Ohhhh I get it, hmmm I knew there was a reason he had to have liked wrestling that much… Wait a minute oh my god my brother!" Temari says while her eye is slightly twitching.

"Its ok he wasn't trying to bone your brother"

"Oh my god that made it worse, images!"

"It'll be ok" Sakura pats Temari's back. "Think happy thoughts and try not to picture your brother taking it from Naruto"

"Your enjoying this aren't you?" Temari glares at her.

"Yes, yes I am" Sakura smiles.

"You bitch" Sakura laughs and goes "here will change the topic to something better tell me about your sexy car"

"Well I just got it last month I really wanted a 1960's Mustang but my dad didn't want to get me an old car."

"Wow that's funny because I'm actually restoring one in my garage. It's a 1965 and I just have to buy the engine and also get the transmission fixed, get it painted and fix the radio system and it'll be all good."

"No way that's so cool, and you're fixing it your self?"

"Yeah I am, I get help sometimes but I do most of the work myself"

"You bitch your so lucky ha-ha just kidding, but that's awesome that you do it your self. Well if you ever need help I wouldn't mind helping you, I know a little bit about cars not that much though"

"Ok that sounds good yeah I'll tell you when I get the engine and you can help me with it" Sakura smiles.

And out of nowhere Naruto pops up and glomps Sakura.

"Sakura, Pidgey where have you been? The waivers came to us awhile ago and we saved two for you, so hurry up and sign them the bell is about to ring"

"You like to ruin every moment don't you?" Sakura says with a pissed off look in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Forget it you wouldn't understand it's about Mustangs Naruto, Mustangs!"

"I don't see the big deal anyway Camaro's are way better." Suddenly you hear a couple of loud thuds.

"What's going on you all disappeared?" Sasuke says and looks to his left to see Naruto all beaten up. "Uhh what happened to Naruto?"

"Nothing, Naruto just can't keep his mouth shut" Sakura say's looking all innocent.

"Yeah he interrupted our conversation about Mustangs" Temari adds.

Sasuke sweat drops and says "Uhhh ok well here are the waivers sign them and Naruto please try to stay awake you may have a concussion."

"What are you talking about I feel absolutely fine" Naruto slurred.

The bell rings and they all start picking their things up and walk out the door.

* * *

"Well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow, I'm going to go take Naruto home since he's in no condition to walk home because of somebody, not going to say who." Sasuke says.

"Ha-ha I don't know what you're talking about, well see you tomorrow and try not to do anything to Naruto." Sakura winks.

"Yeah I'm ignoring you, bye Temari have fun here with Sakura."

"Ha-ha bye Sasuke, and bye Naruto" Temari says giggling.

They all waved good bye and Naruto tipped sideways, and fell against Sasuke who grabbed his arm to steady him. "Ok let's get you home to put some ice on your head" Sasuke said leading Naruto towards the parking lot.

"So do you need a ride Sakura?" Temari asks.

"No I'm good my girlfriend is going to give me a ride, thank you though" Sakura smiles.

"Sure no problem, if you ever need a ride don't hesitate to ask" Temari giggled.

"Sure I'll remember that thanks, well I got to go see you tomorrow" Sakura said as she saw Ino approaching, she waved one final time to Temari and went over to meet Ino.

Ino was looking pensive, Sakura walked up to Ino and Ino wrapped her arms around Sakura's waist and gave her a passionate kiss. Sakura then wrapped her arms around Ino's neck.

"Hey baby!" Sakura said smiling brightly. Ino glanced behind Sakura and watched as Temari walked away.

"You've been hanging out with that chick a lot recently" Ino said, Sakura looked confused and followed Ino's line of sight and saw Temari walking away.

"What Temari? I have class with her babe, why is there something wrong with me hanging out with her?"

"No baby its fine I was just curious, that's all."

"Ok that's fine, well come on lets go to your place sexy" Sakura smiled, and started pulling on Ino's arm.

Ino smirked and wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist and started leading her to the car. "So what are we going to be doing at my house huh?" Ino said with a wink.

"Oh I don't know I'm sure we could find something to do" Sakura teased, as she grabbed Ino's ass.

Ino opened the door of her silver mini cooper. Sakura slide into the car; Ino closed the door and walked around to the other side and hopped in, and started the car. Sakura leaned over the seat and started kissing Ino's neck; Ino tilted her neck to allow her more.

"Wait baby, this would be so much better at my house where we won't put on a really big show for the school."

Sakura smirked against Ino's neck and said "of course." Ino gave her a look, and drove out of the parking lot. They made it to her house in 10 minutes. They both got out of the car and walked up the pathway and through the door.

Once the door was closed Ino pushed Sakura against the door and pinned her there by holding her waist. She started to make out with her vigorously.

"Damn baby did that little tease I did in the car get you that excited?" Sakura said as Ino was kissing her neck.

Ino didn't say anything to Sakura's question; she proceeded to pull off her shirt and the buttons flew off of it.

"Yeah you're going to take me shopping for a new shirt" Sakura somehow managed to say when she got a breath of air.

"It's your fault for teasing me in the parking lot earlier" she says kissing down her neck making her way down to her chest.

"Let's go to your bedroom" Sakura says as she leads Ino to the bedroom, they continue to make out and bump into things on their way to the room. When they get there Sakura pushes Ino on the bed takes off her skirt and finishes taking her shirt off that Ino ripped.

"Someone wants to play rough I see"

"Maybe"

Ino then takes her shirt off and throws it on the floor, and lays back. Sakura then proceeds to crawl on the bed slowly and while she works her way up she takes off Ino's short short's and then starts kissing her stomach. She then slides one hand behind Ino's back and unhooks her bra.

She starts to take it off and throws it on the floor and starts to suck on her nipples while rubbing her hand against the top of her panties to tease her.

"Baby your being mean, quit teasing me" Ino begged while small moans were escaping her mouth.

Sakura took this as her cue; she took off Ino's panties and threw them on the floor. She started to massage Ino's clit with her fingers while also making out with her. Ino started moaning from all that was going on. Sakura then stopped playing with Ino's clit and slowly pushed three fingers into her pussy, she started moving in and out slowly.

"Oh yeah, faster baby, faster" Ino moaned.

Sakura started to go faster and Ino's moans were getting louder. After a few minutes of finger fucking, Sakura felt a warm sensation on her fingers; Ino came and was breathing heavily from her experience, she had a big grin on her face.

"How was that baby?"

"It was fantastic" Ino managed to say while trying to catch her breath. "It's your turn now."

While Sakura was still on top of her, she takes off Sakura's panties and unhooks her bra strap, takes it off and throws it on the floor. She then gets on top of her and starts making out. She starts to works her way down, she kisses her neck, and then moves to her nipples and sucks on them for a little bit. She then finally gets to her pussy and pulled out some sweet licks warming sensation lube in watermelon flavor from the nightstand draw next to the bed and puts a few drops on her clit, she then starts to lick her clit sensually.

(A/N: I don't own sweet licks but it does taste good ;P)

After awhile, Sakura started to moan loudly and she put her hand on Ino's head to keep her from stopping cause she was about to cum. Ino then felt a warm liquid enter her mouth, she then went up to Sakura and gave her a passionate kiss, Sakura tasted herself along with a hint of watermelon.

"That was awesome baby" Sakura says as she kisses Ino.

Sakura then gets up and goes to Ino's dresser and pulls out a shirt and puts it on and goes back and lies down next to Ino, Ino puts her shirt on as well. They both lay there, Sakura looks at the time it's 3:30 and Ino rests her head on Sakura's shoulder, they both fall asleep.

[4 hours later]

Sakura wakes up first and looks over at Ino and smiles. Ino then wakes up and says.

"Hey baby, how'd you sleep?"

"I slept well, I hope you did too" Sakura gives her a kiss.

"That's good babe"

"Well it's getting late I have to go sadly or my mom might freak out."

"Aww ok" Ino frowned. They both got dressed and walked out of the house and got into the car. They make it to Sakura's house.

"You're going to pick me up tomorrow morning right?"

"Yes baby I'll be here on time and everything" Ino giggles.

"Ok well see you tomorrow then" Sakura then gives Ino a long passionate kiss.

"Bye bye" Ino watches as Sakura walks to the door and enters her house, she then waves goodbye and leaves.

* * *

Ok well that's the end of the first day of school, I'll try to update faster but with my job and collage it gets difficult lol. I swear my job is slowly crushing my soul. Well I hope you all liked it and will review cause if no one reviews I'm just going to assume that no one wants to read this and I'll stop. =D


	4. Bad Romance

**Ch.4 - Bad Romance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A/N: Alright a new chapter and yay a couple of reviews yay!!! Well I'm glad 2 people reviewed =D Also this chapter is actually the 2****nd**** day of school and its September 10 just so everyone knows lol.**

**Well enjoy =D**

* * *

[Tuesday Morning, 6:45 A.M.]

Sakura was already dressed and down stairs waiting for Ino to come and pick her up at 7. She was eating turkey bacon, eggs, and toast for breakfast.

As she sits there eating, she glances over her class schedule and checks to see what classes she has today. She notices she has chemistry for 4th period, and then a feeling of foreboding dread comes over her. She checks to see which teacher she has hoping it's not the one she's been warned about when she decided to take the class. She finally builds enough courage to look at the name and realizes "Oh shit! It's him, Orochimaru." She makes a grab for her cell phone and quickly texts Sasuke.

"OMG! WHAT PERIOD DO U HAV CHEMISTRY 4!?"

"How many times have I told you not to use abbreviations when texting me -_-"

"Naruto does it 2 u nd u dont complain!"

"……"

"I'm sorryyy but seriously what period do u have chemistry 4? Please say 4th period"

"4th period… seriously"

"Omg ty, ur the best XD lol"

"I wish to hurt you… I'll see you later"

"Yea keep wishin, ok l8rz"

After her whole class crises and text messaging session she hears a horn honk. She gets up and places her dishes in the sink and grabs her phone to look at the time and sees that its 7:10 she thinks to her self. 'Why is she late?'

She's picks up her bag and walks out the door and locks it, she gets to the car and sees Sai in the passenger seat. She stands there thinking 'What the hell is he doing here?'

"Babe, just get in the back seat or we're going to be late and I won't be able to find parking"

"Fine but you owe me" Sakura says as she gets in the back seat.

"Yeah yeah now hurry up we are going to be late"

Sakura sat in the back and just watched as her girlfriend and Sai talked to each other and completely ignored her, this continued all the way to school. Once Ino finally found a parking space and they get out the car, Ino sees Sakura walking away and yells to her.

"Hey baby where you going!?"

"Oh you remember me now? It didn't seem that way a few minutes ago"

"Aww come on baby I'm sorry I just got caught up in the conversation"

"Yeah yeah what ever I'm going to class I don't want to be late"

* * *

As Sakura made her way into the school people started clearing a path for the pink haired girl as she stomped through the halls, muttering angrily to herself and may heaven help the poor soul who tries to interfere.

She walks into her 2nd period class and Naruto yells "Hey Sakura, how you doing?" Sakura just punches him and the class freaks out.

Iruka sweat drops and goes "don't worry he's used to it"

Naruto pops up from the floor and says "Hey! Iruka you're a teacher! You shouldn't be supporting violence especially towards me!"

Iruka pats his head and goes "most of the time you deserve it"

"That's messed up no, no I don't, and I didn't this time" he whined.

"Sorry Naruto I'm just in a bad mood this morning is all"

"What happened didn't get to make out with your girlfriend enough this morning?" he says in a joking manner.

Sakura then waves her fist in his face and threatens to punch him in the face this time.

"So it has to do with Ino? Come on, come on you know you want to tell me" he said with a cute puppy eyed face.

Sakura stares at his puppy dog face before grabbing her cell phone and snapping a picture of it.

"What… wait why did you take a picture of me?"

"Oh no reason" She then thinks to herself 'I'll use it later ha ha'

"Right like I'm going to believe you, so are you going to tell me what's wrong with you or not?"

She sighs and says "yes it's about Ino."

Naruto then pulls out his phone and starts texting 'operation blonde is a go.'

"What the hell? Are you texting?"

"Oh no it's nothing nothing. So tell me how you two broke up?"

"Who said we broke up?"

"Ohh you didn't? Hold on" He then texts 'fall back! False alarm, false alarm!' He then goes back to the conversation "so you were you saying?"

Sakura gives him a weird look and continues "well I was waiting for Ino to come pick me up at 7 but she got to my house late, and when I walked to her car I see Sai in the front seat."

"No way Sai? Why was he there?"

"I have no fucking idea since they ignored me the whole way here."

"Oh ouch now I see why you're mad"

"Oh and then the best part is that when we got to school she finally remembers me and wonders why I'm walking away from her and as I'm walking away she just stands there and keeps talking to Sai"

"Wow what a bitch, hmm I wonder if I could start operation blonde with this?"

"What is operation blonde?"

"Huh? Oh nothing!"

"Alright class time to take your seats and stop talking; I'm your economics teacher Iruka Umino, but you could just call me Mr. or Iruka. Today I'm going to assign you your books and then we're going to be doing chapter one."

He passes out book cards and has them fill them out and then he passes out the books. He then collects all of the book cards.

"Ok class turn to chapter one and start reading, when your done do the questions and vocabulary in the back of the chapter this will be due at the end of class."

When they finish reading they start to do their work and they also chit chat with each other, the bell then rings and they hand their work to the teacher as they walk out.

Sakura and Naruto walk out of the class room, they start walking towards their next class when Sakura spots Ino walking down the hall talking with Sai with a smile on her face. Ino walks right by them and doesn't even notice Sakura.

Naruto notices Sakura getting pissed off and starts getting ready to duck behind a garbage can when she blows up, but is shocked that she just keeps walking like she saw nothing.

"Umm are you ok? You didn't go over there and yell at Ino for ignoring you again"

"No everything is fine, yeah I'm just dandy" She says trying to crack a smile.

"Sure your fine keep telling yourself that"

"Oh I will, I will"

"So what class do you have next?"

"I have chemistry with your boyfriend"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Yeah sure, you keep telling yourself that, you know you want it to happen you've told me." Naruto then covers her mouth and makes a shush gesture.

"Stop saying that where people can hear you"

Sakura rolls her eyes and hits him in the stomach.

"Oww! Why do you always have to beat up on me?" He whined.

"Who told you to cover my mouth?"

"But-"

"I checked before I said anything, he's not here and neither is anyone who could understand what we just said, I wouldn't do that to you Naruto"

"Fine" Sakura smiles and pats his head.

"Good foxy, I have to go to class now, later!" She says before running off to class.

* * *

Sakura slows down as she gets close to the classroom until she is just right in front of the door staring in dread at it.

'Either it's my imagination or I can literally see the aura of darkness coming off the door.' Sakura sighs and walks into the room bracing her self and squeezing her eyes shut. After a second she peeks one eye open and surveys what looks like a regular classroom.

'Huh might not be so bad' she thinks relaxing slightly.

"What did you expect?" She hears from behind her, she turns to see Sasuke there staring at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Truthfully a dark room, with organs in jars, and weird experiments" Sakura blushed slightly in embarrassment.

Sasuke gave her a deadpan look and sat in the seat next to her.

"What? Don't give me that look you've heard about him as well!" Sakura defended herself.

"Yes I have, but I don't really take rumors to be truthful."

Neji walked in at that moment and Sakura waved him over. He nodded and sat next to them but pulled out a book to read, Sakura shrugged and turned back to Sasuke. Sasuke changed the subject.

"So what happened with you and Ino this morning?" Sakura stared wide-eyed at him.

"How did you know?" Sasuke glanced to the side looking nervous. Sakura then connected the dots.

"Sasuke were you the one Naruto was texting? And what is Operation: Blonde?" Sasuke stared at her directly and said "that's classified"

Neji looked up around this moment and goes "how does she know about Operation: Blonde?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly "Naruto most likely." Neji nodded and went back to his book.

Sakura was about to question them more when, the door to the back room opened slightly and "kukukukukuku" could be heard. Out came a pale teacher with what looked like purple eyeliner on, he had long black hair held back in a low ponytail, and an earring in one ear.

"Welcome Sssstudentss" Sakura was staring wide-eyed, and Sasuke looked about as shocked as an Uchiha can look which meant his eyes widened slightly, Neji blinked and just looked down at his book again. He had seen scarier things from his cousin. After a second Sakura leaned over "still think those rumors are false?"

"Welcome to chemistry" he said, smiling creepily.

"I am Orochimaru for those of you who do not know me, and this man behind me is Kabuto, my teacher's aide." He said gesturing to a silver haired man wearing glasses who no one in the class had even noticed.

"To begin with I will give you a test just to see where your level is" he said while Kabuto passed out the papers.

"You will be getting a grade for this test. You have an hour in which to complete this, then you will have lunch, the bell does not dismiss you to lunch I do and no one better be late coming back, after you return you will be reading and answering questions from chapter one while I grade the tests."

He looked over the class slowly his eyes pausing on Sasuke for a moment before he smirked "you may begin." Sakura glanced over the test paper and noticed it was a packet she flipped through the pages to the back to figure out how many question there was in total.

She blinked in shock 'there are over 50 questions! I better hurry' she thought going back to the 1st page. She started it thinking 'I'm so glad that I read my chemistry book over the summer, most of these questions you have to know chemistry to get' she started answering them in a mad haste.

[~59 minutes and 58 seconds past~]

Sakura just finished answering the last question and looked around, most people were still writing minus her and Sasuke. When she glanced over at Neji she found he was done and just doodling on a piece of paper; it looked like a chibi Hinata chasing a chibi Neji with a butcher knife.

"Time is up pencils down, heads up. Pass the papers to the front of the row." Kabuto walked along the front seats collecting all the test papers, some kids were groaning about how difficult the test was. After Kabuto collected them he went to the desk and started putting them in alphabetical order.

Orochimaru for the last few minutes remaining before lunch lectured them on the rules of the class. When the bell finally did ring a few people went to get up but then realized he was staring at them and remembered one of the rules. They all sat there quietly as the seconds passed, a couple of them started fidgeting, finally Orochimaru said "anyone who is late might as well not bother entering, you may go." The class hauled ass out of there so fast you would think they teleported.

* * *

When the three of them got out of the classroom they stood in front of the door, Sasuke then asked Sakura about this morning.

"So Sakura you never did tell me what happened between you and Ino this morning."

"Oh nothing she was supposed to pick me up at 7 but came late this morning and when I got to the car Sai was in the front seat, and the whole way to school she forgot that I existed. Then when I started walking away she remembers me and just watches me walk away and doesn't try to stop me or anything she just keeps on talking to Sai." Sakura says all this while turning red.

"Yeah now I see why you were pissed this morning"

"Oh I'm still pissed it hasn't gone away yet"

"Hmm so maybe Operation: Blonde could still work?" Neji whispers into Sasuke's ear.

"Maybe just maybe we would have to wait it out."

"Wait what out? What are you whispering to him Neji?" Sakura questions them.

"Oh nothing, nothing just about the class"

"Right… I believe you" Sakura rolls her eyes.

Then out of nowhere Sakura gets glomped from behind by Naruto, she then elbows him in the stomach, he falls to the ground clutching his stomach. Sasuke smirks and bends down to grab Naruto's hand to yank him up. Naruto blushes slightly but quickly turns away from Sasuke.

"Why the hell did you elbow me Sakura?"

"I thought you were some random person who jumped on me."

"Why would a random person jump on you?"

"I don't know, people are weird in this school"

"What ever"

While they all were walking to one of the carts that sells Pizza Hut in the school, Naruto was trying to avoid making eye contact with Sasuke. Sakura was watching it all while trying not to laugh 'It's adorable the way he gets embarrassed.' Sasuke was getting annoyed though because Naruto didn't meet his eyes while talking.

Ino then popped up in front of Sakura holding a flower in her hand and a note in the other reading; 'Please don't stay mad at me baby I'm sorry ='[ will you forgive me?'

Sakura reads the sign and just walks around her like she didn't even notice and goes back with the group. Ino then goes after her and stands in front of her again.

"Come on Sakura I know you read it don't pretend you didn't"

"…"

"Well are you just not going to talk to me today?"

"Yeah, you've been ignoring me the whole day, so I'm going to do the same to you."

"Baby I'm sorry I didn't mean to ignore you this morning."

"Not only this morning, you passed right by me in the halls and you were to busy talking to Sai again to notice me again."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji are just standing there eating watching the show, when Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Hinata walk up to them and wonder what is going on.

"So what's going on with them, why are they fighting?" Kiba asks.

"Oh nothing much Sakura is just pissed because Ino has been ignoring her the whole day" Naruto says.

"Hmm oh really well have you people put Operation: Blonde into effect?" Shikamaru asks yawning.

"Well we tried this morning because we thought they broke up but then we found out that they didn't but we could use this as ammo later on" Sasuke says.

Kiba blinks "but I never got that text!?"

"Ah that's because I only sent it to Sasuke" everyone turns to stare at Naruto.

Hinata speaks up first "Naruto were you going to keep us out of the fun?" her eyes start to faintly glow red.

Naruto looks slightly nervous and goes, "it was Neji's idea!"

Neji, who had just been eating peacefully till then, looked up and met the red eyes and evil smile of his cousin and sweat dropped 'oh crap' he thought before all hell broke loose.

Hinata started chasing Neji around much like the doodle he had drawn earlier in chemistry, except his cousin didn't have the butcher's knife… yet. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, while Kiba and Shikamaru laughed at the chase scene, Shino just smirked.

They continue to talk amongst themselves about Operation: Blonde while watching Sakura and Ino go at it.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't see you, what do I have to do to have you forgive me? I don't want you mad at me."

"You can walk away and leave me alone"

"Come on don't be like that baby, seriously I will do what ever you want just not that"

"So what ever I want?"

"Yes anything"

"Ok fine, I'll go easy on you how about you meet me after school and we can go to the movies, you pay though"

"Really that's all?"

"Well if you want me to choose something extremely difficult I could do that instead"

"No, no, no this is good baby I promise to meet you in front of your class after school ok, so can we kiss and make up now?" Ino winks.

"Good and maybe I'll think about it" Sakura smiles, then gives Ino a pop kiss.

"Hmm I think they're done fighting since Sakura just smiled and kissed her" Shino says.

"You're right, oh they're coming this way act normal, Operation: Blonde is suspended till further notice" Naruto says waving his arms around.

"Uhh Naruto what are you doing? Why are you waving your arms around? You look like your trying to fly" Sakura says.

"Well I don't need to try; I've discovered the trick to flying"

"Really? And what is the trick?"

"You just have to miss the ground"

"… I wish to hurt you Naruto"

"Why? Its genius"

"Sure keep telling yourself that"

"I will, I will"

"So are we going to go sit somewhere or stand for the rest of lunch?" Shikamaru asks.

"Yeah lets go sit, I think Neji needs a break after running so much" Sasuke says. Neji is just standing there panting after Hinata chased him around the whole school.

They make there way to a table and sit down; Naruto sits next to Sasuke and Shikamaru while Hinata sits next to Shino and Neji. Sakura sits down while Ino sits on top of her straddling her and they start making out.

They sit there and talk awhile till the bell rings and they get up to go back to their classes.

"Baby, remember to meet me in front of my class after school ok?" Sakura tells Ino.

"Don't worry baby, I won't forget" Ino smiles.

"Good, well see you later bye bye" Sakura gives Ino a quick kiss and walks towards class with Sasuke and Neji.

* * *

As the three of them approached the door to chemistry class Sasuke froze. The other two stopped and turned to him when they noticed he was missing, Sakura looked confused.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Sasuke turns to her.

"It could just be my imagination but I think someone is watching me." All the sudden from down the hall they hear a "kukukukuku" laughter that they had only heard once before but could clearly remember who it was from.

"I think we should get into class now" Sakura said speeding up as all three of them ran into class to get away from the creepy staring at least there were witnesses in the classroom.

Before the bell even rung the class had begun working on chapter 1 because they would need all the time they could get to complete these questions. Orochimaru and Kabuto were at the front desk grading papers. Sasuke tried to make himself as small as possible behind Neji so the teacher could not see him.

There was total silence in the classroom, Sakura in a moment of mischievousness wrote out a note really quick and passed it to Sasuke.

'I thought you didn't fear anything'

'I'm not afraid just cautious'

'I'm going to tell Naruto you were cowering XP'

'Do that and you will never see Mr. Snuggles again'

Sakura's eyes widened at the mention of her beloved childhood teddy bear.

'You wouldn't dare!'

'You know me to well to doubt me'

Sakura stopped to think of this and nodded, yes he most likely would do this. 'But how to foil his plan?' she then got back to work as did Sasuke, assured he had won this time.

When there were only a few minutes left of class Orochimaru stood up with the stack of test papers. "You may continue to work as I pass out the tests for you to look over but you must turn in both the chapter 1 questions and the test before you leave, make 2 piles on my desk."

As Orochimaru handed over the tests to Kabuto, he started to pass them out amongst the students. Sakura looked up as Kabuto handed her, her paper. She saw her score and her eyes widened it was a B-; her eyes looked over the paper for her mistakes which were outlined in red. By the time she checked through all her mistakes her eyes were glowing red as well. 'Missing a period?! Not bubbling in fully?! What the fuck type of mistakes are these?'

Sakura's thoughts turned mutinous, Sasuke notices and sends her a questioning look. Sakura shook her head and then noticed his test it had an A+ on it, she snatched it from his hands and looked it over. As she did her pencil snapped in half.

'What the hell?!?! He is missing a couple of periods and one of the bubbles is not marked in fully!!!!!!!! WHY THE FUCK IS IT JUST ME?!?!'

Sakura then looked over to Neji's paper knowing he was just as smart as Sasuke and her, and saw he had a B, and then she got confused.

'Wait if Neji has a B doesn't that mean that it's just Sasuke who got a good score' Sakura thought. As if to confirm her thoughts Orochimaru stood up as Kabuto finished passing out the papers.

"Your scores disappointed me, I was expecting better from the honors class, I only had one A in the class and that was for Sssassuke" he said the name with more emphasis then needed and gave a look to Sasuke.

Sakura could have vomited 'Oh My God! He is hitting on Sasuke' she turned to see Sasuke's reaction. His shoulders were hunched and he was staring fixedly at his work to avoid the teacher's gaze.

Sakura while disturbed about all this found it all vastly amusing. 'I wonder how Naruto will react to this.' She thought just as the bell rang and all the students waited in there seats for Orochimaru to dismiss them. At his nod everyone got up quickly left both papers in separate piles on his desk, and booked it out of there.

As the three of the walked out of there, Sakura started laughing hysterically. Neji and Sasuke just stare at her in amazement. Neji leans over to Sasuke and whispers.

"What's going on with her?"

"I don't think she has ever gotten a B before"

Sakura heard them quiet clearly but kept the reason to herself. 'I mean it's just too funny, the worst teacher in school has a crush on my best friend who is a boy who has a crush on my other best friend who is to shy to tell him he likes him back, who needs TV? I got life.' She waved at the boys who were looking at her with worry before hurrying to her next class.

* * *

As she was walking up the stairs to her next class she ran into Temari.

"Hey Temari what's up?"

"Nothing much on my way to journalism"

"Really? I'm going there too"

"Cool I heard that the teacher is pretty cool, but a slight pervert"

"He's got nothing on my last teacher"

"What do you mean your last teacher?"

"Well it seems he is like a pedophile and is after Sasuke"

"Hahaha that sucks for Sasuke he has to watch his back now, but from what I've heard Jiraiya is cool"

"Jiraiya is a perv but he isn't that bad besides, he mostly has a thing for our principal"

"Oh I wonder why" Temari says and they both start laughing and they walk into the class and take a seat in the back.

After the late bell rings the teacher walks in and introduces himself.

"HELLO CLASS!" As he says that he jumps on the table and continues. "I am Jiraiya I will be your journalism teacher for the rest of the year," He stops for a moment and looks around at the class and then notices Temari.

"Um I think he's staring at me Sakura"

"Hey you should help me with my book; you could be a big inspiration"

"… um ehhh I think I'll pass"

"Jiraiya I would hate to have to tell Tsunade about this"

"No, no that's alright you don't have to tell Tsunade about this little interaction of ours"

Tsunade suddenly comes on over the P.A system "Jiraiya! Remember to stop flirting with the students."

This startles him and he slips on a pencil and falls forward. The students start laughing and then all start to mumble "how did she know?"

As he gets off the floor he yells at the P.A. system "You don't have to say that at the beginning of every class!"

"Ok class well as I was saying before I was interrupted, this is journalism we have a school newspaper that we do every month I will teach you how to do that later on. I didn't really think of anything to do today since I'm still writing my new book so just talk to your classmates."

Jiraiya sits behind his desk and pulls out a book and starts writing things down.

"So Temari what classes do you have this year?"

"Well I have chemistry, weight training, art, economics, English, and this class"

"Hmm how funny we have all the same classes except some of them are at different times except for the electives, oh wait you have chemistry? Do you have Orochimaru?"

"Yeah I do sadly he's really really creepy"

"Yeah that's the one that seems to like Sasuke"

"No Way ha ha, so do you have anything that you do after school like a sport or something?"

"Nope I mostly just go home and study, do you do something after school?"

"Yeah I play volleyball; I'm actually the captain of the team"

"Really that's cool so that must mean you're really good"

"Yeah I guess ha ha"

They just sat there and talked for an hour until they saw a familiar blonde head sneak into the class room and sit next to them.

"Hey guys what's up?" Naruto says all happy.

"Well nothing much just here talking, and hey wait a minute aren't you supposed to be in your class right now?"

"Yeah well I have science with a scary teacher so I decided to take a walk without him knowing" Naruto smiles.

Naruto sat down to talk with them for awhile, when all of a sudden it was like a light bulb flashed on over his head.

"Hey Temari what ever happened to that girlfriend of yours I haven't seen her around here, and usually right after school she comes here to be with you while watching wrestling practice."

"Well yeah we broke up over the summer because she was cheating on me with a girl at her school that is also in the band with her"

"What the fuck? You're serious, what a bitch"

Sakura just sits there with her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. She started thinking to her self.

'Damn she's gay, she's hot if I wasn't with Ino I would sooo date her. Wait I shouldn't think that I am with the Ino, bad Sakura bad.'

"Uh Sakura are you ok?" Temari asks.

"Yeah I'm fine I just didn't know you were into girls"

"Yeah I get that a lot especially from guys because they're disappointed ha ha"

"Not me!" Naruto blurts out.

Sakura rolls her eyes "Yeah only cause your already in love"

Naruto then starts turning red and was about to start yelling when Iruka walked through the door.

"Ah I knew you would be here Naruto, you shouldn't be skipping"

"Wait Naruto is here? When did you get here?"

"Well it doesn't matter anymore because he's leaving now to go back to science with Ibiki"

Iruka grabs him by the ear and drags him out "but I don't want to go back!!!"

"Bye, bye, Naruto have fun" Temari and Sakura say smirking while waving good-bye.

The pair of them burst out laughing as Naruto's voice finally faded down the hall. After Temari calmed down a little she said.

"You got to stop teasing him about it; he is going to get issues"

"I have been dealing with them tip-toeing around this for at least 2 years. I want them to finally hook up because I swear the sexual tension between them is going to kill me soon, either that or make me kill them." Sakura said with her eye-twitching.

"Why don't you just lock them in a closet together?"

Sakura sighed "tried that they broke down the door, and now they refuse to be anywhere near me and a closet."

"Ha ha, hmm lets see you need to get them alone somehow but not making it obvious, oh you should invite them to a dinner and then not show up so they have to be with each other"

"That should be good, I guess I'll give it a try, I would love to see their faces the next day" Sakura giggles.

The bell then rings and catches them off guard.

"Wow class is over already? It didn't feel like 2 hours." Sakura says.

"Well time flies when you're having fun" Temari giggles.

They both walk out of the class and they stand outside and continue talking.

"So do you need a ride or is your girlfriend going to come?"

"Yeah she's supposed to meet me here now because that's what she promised me so I wouldn't stay mad at her for ignoring me this morning"

"Oh I see so do you want company? Or are your good by yourself?"

"It's fine, I mean you can stay if you're not busy or anything"

"Naw it's cool I'm free because my brother Kankuro is taking Gaara home in his car so I don't have to worry about that and plus your alright to talk to haha"

"Ha ha, thanks I'm glad I'm alright" Sakura smiles.

[35 minutes later]

As they both sit and wait for Ino to come, they just talk about random things, Ino then appears.

"Sorry I'm late baby I was with Sa- I mean I got sidetracked with sensei"

"Oh ok baby it's fine I understand… wait what did you say? Did you just say Sai?

"Uh no I said sensei"

"No you were going to say Sai and then said sensei instead, what is it with you two anyway?"

"Nothing is with us babe I'm sorry I fucked up again, come on we can still go to the movies"

"No you were late you promised me you were going to be here on time and you were late again like this morning and it was once again because of Sai"

"I'm sorry baby, I'm really sorry I don't know why I've just been out of it today"

"Well how about you try being in it tomorrow because I have had it with you today, I'm tired of fighting"

Sakura then turns to Temari "Um is that ride still available?"

"Yeah of course it is"

"Thanks cause it seems I'm going to need it"

"Well I parked that way" Temari glanced at Ino real quick before gesturing towards the parking lot. They both start walking towards the parking lot while Ino just watches them walk away. As they get close to the parking lot Temari then breaks the silence.

* * *

"She's probably going to think that there's something between us"

"Well let her, it's the same shit she has me thinking and with her and Sai there is a more then likely chance it could be true"

They make it to Temari's car and she opens the door for Sakura. Sakura then gets in and throws her bag in the back. Temari gets in and starts the car and drives out.

"So where do you want me to take you?"

"Just drop me off at the movies please; I'm so upset maybe if I watch something it'll help me take my mind off of things"

"Ok sure, so would you like some company at the mall?"

"Sure if you want too"

"Yeah I don't mind, I wouldn't want you alone at the mall all pissed off. I would be scared for anybody that tries to mess with you, I might hear it in the news later tonight plus I'm a pretty good listener"

"Ha ha, naw I don't think that would happen but yeah it would be nice to have someone to talk to" Sakura then turns to Temari and smiles.

"Ok cool" she smiles back at Sakura. Temari then turns on her car stereo and LMFAO's I'm in Miami Bitch starts to play.

"Oh My God! I love their music" Sakura says.

"Me too their songs are just so random and have good beats"

Temari turns up the stereo and they both start to sing along with the song.

"HEY! YOU LOOK KINDA CUTE IN THAT POLKA DOT BIKINI GIRL. HEY! THIS WHAT I WANNA DO TAKE OFF THAT POLKA DOT BIKINI GIRL. DRINK ALL DAY, PLAY ALL NIGHT, LETS GET IT POPPING, IM IN MIAMI BITCH!!!"

They both stop and look at each other and then crack up laughing. They continued to listen to LMFAO's album all the way to the mall. Temari finds a parking space near the food court and parks, as they get out Sakura starts talking.

"It's cool that you like LMFAO I don't get to listen to them in Ino's car she doesn't like them that much."

"Really? How can people not like them" Temari starts laughing.

"That's what I say too, but oh well let's go check the movie times" Sakura says.

They enter through the food court and walk through the mall till they finally get to the stairs that led up to the movie theater; they walk up the stairs and get to the movie theater entrance. Once they get there they stop and look at all the movie times.

"So Sakura what do you want to watch?"

"Hmm something where people die seems good haha"

"Umm ok crazy haha how about Halloween 2?"

"That sounds good I've wanted to see that one, what time does it start?"

"Well it starts at 4:15"

"Ok what time is it now?"

"Its 3:26, so we could get the tickets and then go get something to eat at the food court while we wait if you want too"

"Sure I could go for something to eat" Sakura smiles.

They buy the tickets and then walk back down the stairs to the food court.

"So what are you in the mood to eat?"

"Hmm ohhhh pizza" Sakura says pointing to the pizza stand.

They both order a slice of pizza and a medium drink and find a table to sit at. They find one and start to eat and start talking.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what's the issue with Sai? You said it was possible that your girlfriend and him could be together?"

"Its fine I don't mind the thing is they used to date in freshman year, and they lasted for a long time like two years I think and Ino was in love with him, but he broke up with her because he wanted to be single again or he needed space something like that it was some stupid reason."

"Oh wow I see, so how did you two start dating?"

"Well I was her best friend but I also had a secret crush on her, and when she came to me in tears and told me what Sai had done I tried to make her feel better. We started hanging out more because I wanted to take her mind off him. Then like two weeks later after school we were in her room on her bed watching TV, and she kisses me and tells me that she has feelings for me as more then a friend. So I told her that I felt the same way and we started going out."

"Aww that sounds cute"

"Yeah it is I guess" Sakura smiles. Temari then pulls out her phone and checks the time.

"Oh wow it's already 4:05 we should go back to the movie theater so we can get good seats." They both get up and throw there trash away and proceed to go back to the movie theater. They walk into the theater and get seats all the way in the back.

* * *

[About 2 hours later]

They walk out of the movie theater talking about the movie.

"Wow that was pretty good, nice choice" Temari says.

"Yeah it was"

"So what do you want to do now? Are you calm enough that you won't hurt anybody haha"

"Yeah the movie helped out and so did talking to you, thank you for coming along with me" Sakura smiles.

"It was my pleasure" she smiles back.

"So I guess I'll go home now I don't want to keep you out all night"

"Its fine I don't mind but sure lets go back to my car" So they start walking towards the car, and they get in and start driving and 20 minutes later they make it to Sakura's house.

"Well thank you very much for everything today, waiting with me, giving me a ride and going to the mall with me haha I really appreciate it" Sakura smiles at her.

"It was really no problem I had a lot of fun chilling with you maybe we can do it again under different circumstances though haha"

"Yeah that would be really cool well I'll see you tomorrow in class bye"

"Yeah see you tomorrow too, peace"

* * *

Sakura then steps out the car and walks to her door and when she opens it she turns around and wave's bye again and walks in. As she gets in she says hi to her mom and then walks upstairs to her room. She drops her bag on the floor and grabs her towel and heads for her bathroom. After 20 minutes in the shower she gets out and dries herself, and goes to her closet and gets out a plain pink tank top and black shorts.

When she's done getting dressed she lies down on her bed and turns on the TV. As she lies under the covers her phone starts to ring. She checks to see who it is and it's Ino. She thinks to herself 'should I pick up or no?' She groans in frustration before picking up the phone.

"Hello" Sakura huffs.

"Hi baby, are you still mad at me?"

"I thought I told you not to talk to me anymore today"

"Yeah so I'll take that as a yes, and you should know me by now you know how stubborn I am"

"Yes I know, so what do you want?"

"Well I want to come over and talk to you in person and apologize to you baby"

"No I told you I don't feel like talking to you anymore today"

"Well too late I'm outside your front door and I'm about to knock"

"No you're not" As soon as Sakura says that she hears a knock on the door. "Ok so maybe you are."

"Told you well I'll be at your room in a second" Ino hangs up and says hi to Sakura's mom she then starts walking up the stairs and knocks on Sakura's door and then walks in.

"Hi baby I'm sorry about today I don't want to argue with you any more" Ino then hands her a bouquet of hot pink roses.

Sakura grabs the roses and smells them. "Ok I'm listening"

"Well I know I've been ignoring you today and that I was late after school and I'm sorry about that"

"But still you broke your promise to me after school and it felt like you didn't care about it either"

"I know and I'm really sorry about that and if I didn't care I wouldn't be here right now trying to make it up to you"

"I know you care babe I guess I just over reacted, and the flowers are really pretty thank you"

"I'm glad you like them I knew you would, so are we good now? There's no more fighting?"

"Yeah we're good now baby" Sakura then gives Ino a long passionate kiss.

"So, I was wondering if you don't mind can I sleep over tonight I want to hold you in my arms" Ino looks at Sakura with a puppy eyes.

"Ha ha ok, ok you don't have to do the puppy dog eyes, sure you can stay I don't mind we could still watch a movie together since you owe me one" Sakura laughs.

"Yay!"

"Wait we have school tomorrow what are you going to wear cause you didn't bring extra clothes"

"Well I still have some clothes here so I can use that" Ino smiles.

They picked a movie and put it on, they both laid down on the bed under the covers. After the movie was finished they turned off the TV, and were about to go to sleep.

"Good night babe" Ino says as she kisses Sakura's forehead.

"Nighty night baby" Sakura then gives Ino a long kiss on the lips. They both then fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Alright finally we've finished this chapter yayyyy lol **

**Gaby: 'zzZZzZzZZZzzz' "huh oh yeah yay finally I can get some sleep I swear that bitch did not let me sleep at all"**

**Me: I'm not a Bitch… and what are you talking about I let you sleep for a few hours thats all you need =P**

**Also I don't own LMFAO, Pizza Hut or Halloween 2 but I love LMFAO's music cause they rock my socks XD lol well I hope you people like this chapter and R&R.**


	5. Not a Chapter

Authors Note

Hello people I apologize that I have not added a new chapter this whole month I've been super busy at work because of the New Year and all the new insurance card changes that the New Year brings and it's my luck to work in a doctor's office -_-' lol.

But don't despair I will try to add a new chapter soon I'm not stopping the story so don't anybody worry lol I will continue cause I know what its like to read a story and start liking it and then it stops and there's no ending, it's horrible lol.

I just wanted to just put this up to let you all know that I'm not stopping. I'll try to update by Friday the 29th hopefully well that's all lol =D


	6. Boys Boys Boys

Ch.5 – Boys Boys Boys

Im really really really sorry about the late update but here it is hope you all like it. =D

* * *

Disclaimer: I Don't **DO** Own Naruto Yay Me!

[20 Minutes later]

*Police Sirens, Knocks on Door* OPEN THE DOOR WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!!!

Me: Uhhhh who is it?!?

Police: IT'S THE POLICE OPEN UP NOW!!!

Me: 'What the fuck!?!' Whatever it is I didn't do it!!

Police: YOU SAID YOU OWN NARUTO!!!

Me: WHAT?!?! No I didn't, I Swear!!!! [Goes online and checks] WHAT THE FUCK?!?! WHO CHANGED IT?!?!

Police: She's not cooperating call in SWAT now!

Me: What?!?!?! SWAT?! NO! That's not necessary, really I DIDN'T DO IT!!

Police: Alright SWAT'S here make way so they can break down the door.

*BANG, BANG, THUD, door falls down*

Police: ALRIGHT ITS DOWN GO GO GO!!!!

Me: Aww crap I'm so fucked [hides in closet] T_T AHHHHH!!!!

Gaby: Muahahaha that's what that bitch gets for not letting me sleep, she'll never know it was me.

A/N: Alright got bored that's why I did that whole random thing above please excuse my specialness and my ADHD lol well I'm glad I have two constant reviewers so far ^_^ a big YAY to Starsthatfall and RoseSword13 these dudes rock well I don't know if they're dudes so umm he or she rocks YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alright and now to start chapter 5 I hope you all enjoy and do some R&R. ^_^

* * *

[Wednesday Sep.11, 7:16 A.M]

Sakura and Ino are asleep in bed; Sakura is lying on her stomach with her right arm dangling over the edge of the bed. Ino is right next to her curled underneath her. Suddenly Ino wakes up as if she knew something was wrong and glances at the clock.

"Oh shit we're gonna be late, Saku wake up" she starts to shake Sakura to try to get her to wake up. Sakura wakes up after a few rough shakes; she leans up and wonders what's going on.

"Dude, why did you wake me up? I was having such a good dream" Sakura says yawning.

"I bet you were you seem to have been drooling"

"Huh? No I wasn't" she touches around her mouth and feels it all wet and looks at her pillow and sees a small puddle "Oh well I guess I was haha"

"Silly, oh yeah by the way we're late for school it's already 7:21"

Sakura's eyes get all wide and she grabs her phone to make sure she's not messing with her. "Oh shit we are late! Fuck I thought I set the alarm"

"Guess not, well we better hurry up unless you want to miss school and I doubt that you do"

"Your right I don't, well you jump in the shower first and I'll look for clothes for us to wear ok?"

"Ok that sounds good; too bad we don't have enough time so you could join me in there as well" Ino winks at her.

"Yeah I know next time baby, now go quick" Sakura then places a quick kiss on Ino's lips.

"I'm going I'm going" Ino gets up and grabs a towel and then enters the bathroom. Sakura starts to go through her closet.

"Hmm what are we going to wear?" She says out loud to herself. 5 minutes later Ino comes out with the towel wrapped around her.

"Wow that was faster than I expected from you haha" Sakura laughs.

"Very funny" Ino then walks up to Sakura and starts making out with her just to waste time. Sakura then unwraps Ino's towel, after a few minutes Sakura comes back to reality and remembers that they're late and stops.

"Ok now I have to take my shower really quick"

"We're already late it doesn't matter that much anymore" Ino says as she's getting dressed.

"Still I want to be there sooner than later and you just say that because you want to do more and don't want to stop" Sakura gives her a quick peck on the lips and then goes into bathroom.

"Well duh of course I don't want to stop" Ino says out loud to herself knowing Sakura was in the bathroom unable to hear her.

About 5 minutes later Sakura gets out of the shower and comes out of the bathroom, she sees Ino laying down reading a magazine. She walks over to the bed and starts putting on the clothes she took out to wear. After getting dressed she grabs her bag and slips it onto one of her arms while the other is reaching for the doorknob.

"Well let's go" Sakura says as she was standing by the door.

"Ok I'm going" she got off of the bed and walked to the door and grabs Sakura's hand.

They both start walking downstairs hand in hand, as they were about to walk out the door Sakura notices that her mom was in the kitchen making coffee and breakfast.

"Bye mom I'm running late so I'll see you later" Sakura gives her mom a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Mrs. Haruno"

As they said that they walked out the door and Sakura then turned to lock it, Ino then unlocked her car and got in and turned it on. Sakura got in and they hauled ass to school before they got there any later then what they already were.

* * *

[At School in Art Class 7:42]

Temari glanced up from her sketch pad to look at the clock, after seeing the time she made a face and turned towards Naruto.

"Sakura's kind of late"

Looking confused, Naruto looked at his watch and nodded "yup she is, she's not a real goody-goody you know she's just really smart. Actually she's kind of scary, her being late isn't really a big deal" he said grimacing slightly.

"Well I was just wondering if you knew why she was late." She said as she rolled her eyes.

Naruto looked up with a blank look "why the hell would I know?"

Temari just shook her head "just forget it bro" she said looking back at the vase of wildflowers which they were supposed to be drawing.

"You've only known her for two days but you sure are protective of her" Temari didn't glance up but Naruto saw her cheeks blush lightly.

"Well I didn't know stating a fact qualifies as being protective, smart one"

"Wow you really think I'm smart" he grins.

Temari sweat drops "Umm you're just messing with me right now right?"

"You'll never know" He says with his grin still in place.

"I just want you to know that you worry me a lot." Naruto then tilted his head slightly; his smile which is starting to turn creepy was still in place.

"I am a second away from committing physical harm upon you" she said as her eye started to twitch. Naruto broke out laughing. Temari smacked him upside the head hoping it would bring him back to his senses.

"All I did was ask, if you knew where Sakura was? A simple question and it somehow turns into this" she said smacking him upside the head repeatedly again.

"Well I'm right here" a voice said behind them "oh and Naruto has that effect on people" Sakura said walking by them to get to her seat patting Naruto on the head as she went by.

Naruto scowled "I'm not a dog."

Sakura smirked and pinched his cheeks "no you're a fox, you cute little foxy you."

"Hi, so how long have you been behind us?" Temari says laughing nervously.

"Only a few minutes all I saw and heard was when you threatened to hurt him and everything after that."

"Oh ok so why are you late anyway?"

"Well I forgot to set my alarm clock last night"

"What were you doing huh, how come you forgot to set it?" Naruto interrupts.

"Well nosy, Ino came over last night and we made up with each other."

"So you people were too tired after fucking to turn the alarm on huh?" he laughs.

"We didn't have sex dumbass all we did was watch a movie and when it was done we fell asleep and forgot to set it that's all"

"Yeah right is that what they're calling it now" he mumbled to himself.

"What did you say Naruto?"

"Nothing at all Schizo"

Sakura then glanced across the table over at the other person sitting at their table. Her eyes locked with Sai's and his face looked slightly apologetic, he tilted his head to the side asking a silent question, Sakura pursed her lips but after a few seconds and nodded. Sai's usual grin then appeared and covered his face.

"Hag" he said nodding his head in greeting.

Sakura smirked "asshole" she said nodding back then all returned to normal.

"So Temari what's the assignment for today?"

"Well all we have to do is the still life"

"Ok got it… so um quick question what the fuck is still life?"

"Haha that's the same thing I said when she told us that, and then when she explained it I felt like a dumbass cause it really is self explanatory" Temari laughs, she starts to explain the project to Sakura.

The art teacher overheard their conversation and sighs; she says out loud to her self "Can't they just figure it out from the name, dumbass kids"

"Really that's all? Wow I do feel like an idiot, that was easy, oh well I had a slight dumb moment haha, well thank you for explaining it to me Temari" she smiles really big at Temari.

"You're welcome, I don't mind" she smiles back, and for a few seconds they kept staring at each other.

Naruto was watching them out of the corner of his eye while he continued sketching.

'Well this is interesting, I should discuss this with the others, cause something is going on here.' Naruto thought to himself as he focused back on his sketchpad so as not to appear suspicious.

He glanced over at them again and they we're still staring at each other smiling, he mentally rolled his eyes at them.

'Well now, we can't have it too obvious yet' he put on his confused face and turned to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura I need your help with this" Temari and Sakura both jumped and looked apart nervously. Temari went back to her sketch pad and Sakura turned to Naruto with a stiff smile.

"What do you need help with Naruto?" she said and turned and leaned over Naruto's shoulder. She then started showing him how to shade something in, but she wasn't really paying attention she was having a minor freak out in her mind.

'Oh my god I did not just have a slight "moment" with someone who was not my girlfriend right? No I didn't, just my imagination.'

Temari had started sketching again but wasn't really looking at the sketchpad she was having a fight in her head 'I cannot believe I was having a "moment" with a girl who is already taken! BAD TEMARI! BAD!!!'

After Sakura finished helping Naruto she started to begin her own project and made sure to not even glance up afraid to meet Temari's eyes. Naruto glanced between the two trying not to smirk outwardly they were both avoiding the others space.

'I smell attraction' he sing-songed to himself in his head, he watched every now and again as they continued to do this little dance all through the class.

Just as the bell rang they all began to put their stuff away and walk out the door.

"So where do we meet for lunch this time?" Naruto asks.

"Just wait for us in front of our class or if we get out early we'll wait for you guys there" Sakura replies.

"Ok cool, hey Temari you gonna join us for lunch?" Naruto asks.

"Umm I don't know"

"Aww come on I want you there pidgey I like to bother you" he smiles.

"Yeah you should come it'll be fun" Sakura laughs.

"Well I guess I'll go, and I'm glad you enjoy bothering me."

"Alright it's settled just meet us in front of Kakashi's class" Naruto tells her.

"Ok I will well laters see you guys at lunch" Temari smiles at them.

"Bye Pidgey"

"Bye Temari"

As they went their separate ways Naruto was walking along side Sakura for the time being and was thinking 'Should I ask her or no? No I don't think I should, then again she is surprisingly dense when it comes to things like this concerning herself' Naruto made a bewildered face.

'I thought girls were supposed to be good with the whole emotional thing though?'

"-aruto! NARUTO!!" Got yelled right in his ear and snapped him out of his daze, he turned to see Sakura looking annoyed.

"Dude what the fuck?! I had to call your name ten times and you almost walked into a wall!" Naruto blinked and looked forward and sure enough there was a wall an inch or so from his face.

"Oh damn, thanks"

"What were you thinking about so deeply?"

Naruto started to look nervous 'Abort! Abort! Run for the hills, ok just play it cool or she'll know something is up!!'

He scratched his head and tried to look innocent "What?! Me?! Nothing, nothing at all! Oh look I see Kiba! Hey Kiba wait up!" and with that being said he ran off to class leaving a confused Sakura looking after the trail of dust clouds he left.

"Oh yeah cause that wasn't suspicious at all" she said to herself.

* * *

She continued to walk to her 3rd period while thinking to herself about Naruto and him acting all weird today, she makes it to class and walks in and finds her friends and sits next to Ino and Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura" Sasuke says in a monotonous voice.

"Hiii" Greets Ino.

"Hey Sasuke, Hi hun" She gives Ino a pop kiss on the lips.

"Well I didn't have art, I had economics this morning and it was alright thanks for asking" Sasuke replies back to her.

"……I wasn't asking you Sasuke last time I checked I don't call you sweetie."

"Well I felt left out I just wanted to join in" he pouts.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him "You're lying"

Sasuke smirked and shrugged "I was bored"

"I thought so"

"Well back to art how was it? And did you get in trouble for being late?"

"No I didn't get in trouble the teacher's cool and umm yeah art was..." she then has a brief flashback of art class this morning "...f-fine, yeah fine" she manages to stutter out.

At the same time the teacher tells the class to settle down so her stammering goes unnoticed by Ino but Sasuke managed to hear her as she tried to cover it up.

'Hmm'

"Well alright class today after I take attendance we're going to start a new book, The Hitch Hikers Guide to the Galaxy"

Kakashi calls out roll call and sees that everyone is there and starts to hand out stacks of books to each of the kids in the first seat of each row.

"Alright everyone get a book and then pass back the rest so that everyone in your row gets one, once you get your book turn to chapter 1 and start reading to yourselves"

"Excuse me, Kakashi can we read in groups?" Some kid on the right of the room calls out.

"Sure why not, you can get into small groups of 4 or less, and since some of you don't feel the need to read you don't have too but it will reflect on your tests and worksheets"

As soon as he said that Tenten, Lee, Neji, and Hinata got into a group and started to read.

"So they're in a group already, guess that leaves us" Ino says.

Sakura, Sasuke and Ino all look at each other and nod in agreement and scoot close together and begin to read to themselves. After about forty minutes the bell for lunch rang.

"Alright class when you all get back finish reading chapter 1 if you're still in it, if not I will pass out a worksheet you can do about it, you can all leave now" Kakashi says while not glancing up from his book.

Sasuke was the first out the door and heading towards the usual meeting spot, with the rest of the group close behind.

"Slow down Sasuke, I know you're impatient to get to your boyfriend, but geez" Tenten said slightly out of breath.

Sasuke turned his face and glared at her "I would never date that funny looking, messy dobe" he says as they round the corner and come face to face with Naruto, Kiba and Temari.

Naruto plasters a fake smile on his face "we were just about to go looking for you guys!" he says turning around to walk towards the doors "let's go eat!"

Sakura gave Sasuke a death glare and hurried to catch up with Naruto while the rest of the group slowly followed.

Sasuke still staying in that spot when Tenten walked by, she leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"I never said it was referring to Naruto."

Before jogging to catch up with the rest of the group, Sasuke's face turned slightly red, before he clenched his hands and his jaw and followed everyone to the parking lot. The rest of the group was waiting outside and figuring out how to split up and whose going to drive.

Sakura whispered into Ino's ear during this time "I'm gonna ride with Naruto alone, I need to talk to him."

Ino nodded in understanding and gave Sakura a kiss before she got into her car with Sai, Choji, and Shikamaru. Sakura turned and headed over to Naruto's orange 2009 Camaro. The ride was silent for about a minute, till Naruto finally spoke "told you he didn't like me."

Sakura gave him a look "since the guy you like just said something upsetting towards you I will not hit you for saying that."

Naruto smiled at this and rolled his eyes "oh thank you generous one for sparing me"

"You're welcome knave" After Sakura says that they both break out laughing and Naruto turns to her and says.

"Dude I think we need help"

"Naw we're fine"

They make it to Burger King about 5 minutes later and they all get out of the cars and walk in and place their orders. After ordering they all sit to eat and talk, the whole time Naruto was sitting next to Sakura and Temari just eating his food quietly.

"Hey you ok Naruto? You haven't bothered me yet by calling me Pidgey"

"…Huh oh yeah, I'm fine just tired… yeah tired"

"You? Tired? I don't believe it"

"Well believe it" (I couldn't resist XD)

Temari pauses for a second before getting close to Naruto's ear and whispering.

"If it'll help cheer you up a lil, I can always beat the crap out of Sasuke with a rubber chicken" after she said that Naruto turned to her and a small smile crept up on his face.

"Why a rubber chicken?"

"Comedic relief" she smiles and gives him a thumbs up.

Naruto rolled his eyes at her and mentioned something to Gaara who was sitting across from him about the upcoming wrestling match.

Temari had a light bulb go off and glanced over discreetly at Sasuke who was sitting further down the table pretending not to be watching Naruto, she threw her arm around Naruto's shoulder and mentioned somewhat loudly.

"Since I love ya, I'll let you have gay sex on the mat with my brother without making any jokes!"

After Temari blurts that out Gaara just sits and stares at her and continues to eat, you then hear Kiba yelling at Sasuke for spitting out his drink on him, and Sasuke is still coughing and slightly turning red not from the choking but from what he heard.

"Oh you're too kind Temari just thinking about it turns my frown upside down" he remarked quite sarcastically.

"Well if it cheers you up I give my brothers virginity to you" she continued to play along.

Gaara gets in close and whispers "the only reason you're not going to get it for saying that, is cause I agree that Sasuke was being a slight dick."

Naruto bats his eyelashes at Gaara "Why Gaara I didn't know you cared"

Sakura breaks out laughing as they get up to throw out their trash and start to walk out the doors and get in the cars. They make it back to school and they all say their goodbyes to each other and head off to class.

They make it back to English class and start to work on the assignment that Kakashi passed out about chapter 1, they continued to do that until the bell rung to let them know it was time to move to their final period of the day.

* * *

Sakura was walking to weight training with Sasuke when she spoke first.

"So did you bring your clothes for weight training?"

"Yeah I brought black shorts and a blue t-shirt, you?"

"The same except a red shirt, I'm so glad we could choose what we could wear cause I did not want to come all in green like the teacher was trying to suggest"

"Haha yeah"

As they separated to their different locker rooms Sakura thought 'I wonder how Naruto is going to be?' She came out of the locker room to the P.E. field because today was the endurance run.

She saw Naruto talking animatedly with Temari and completely avoiding Sasuke who was trying to catch his attention.

Sakura made a face 'well if Naruto keeps that up Sasuke will lose it and quick' Sakura thought with a shake of her head.

"YAHOOO!!!!!" was heard from above the class and as everyone turned to the noise with dread. (Minus one who was watching in rapt wonder)

The class saw on the roof of the gym Gai striking a pose with light shining from behind him, before he jumped off the roof did a flip and landed in front of them in another nice guy pose.

Temari looked confused "How did he get the lighting on him?"

Naruto looked at her "He gets the drama club to help him out"

The whole class sweat dropped as the drama club wheeled away the spotlight equipment. Lee ran up to his Sensei.

"Another beautiful entrance Gai-sensei!"

"Alright my youthful students today we will be doing some exercises just to see where everyone is at." Everyone was shocked at the almost normal explanation from Gai.

"NOW RUN!!! HAHAHAHA!!!! RUN MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone sweat dropped at this but began running the track. Sasuke was running a short distance behind Naruto, contemplating the best way to approach him; he pulled up close behind Naruto.

"Oi Dobe!" Sasuke called to him.

He was about to challenge Naruto to a race to see who gets there first to make things normal between them, Naruto flinched slightly barely noticeable if you weren't the Uchiha who happened to watch the blonde's every move. (Uchiha's do not stalk, they observe intensely)

Before speeding up and practically taking off he finished the lap right behind Lee, Gai was in tears.

"That was so youthful Naruto!" he cried grabbing Naruto by the shoulders.

"I have decided! You shall be my student as well!" Naruto sweat dropped.

"I already am your student Gai-Sensei" Naruto reminded him trying to break free from his hold. Gai pulled out something green from seemingly nowhere.

'Where did he get that from? No I don't wanna think about that!' Naruto thought to himself.

"Yes but now you get to wear a green jumpsuit like Lee!!" Gai said holding it out for Naruto to take, Naruto grabbed on to the jumpsuit smiling while his mind was screaming.

'HOW THE FUCK DO I GET OUT OF THIS!?!?!' he said whatever came to his mind first.

"I'm truly honored Sensei, but I don't think I'm youthful enough to wear it, but I will keep it to inspire me to become more youthful!" Naruto said.

'Desperation must make me a genius or something cause I don't know where the hell I pulled that bullshit out of' he thought as Gai was crying about how inspirational he was, he felt a burning glare at his back and didn't even need to turn to see who it was he already knew.

Sakura had been watching from a distance while running and saw it all.

'Oh dear Sasuke is really going to blow soon. Note to self: make sure to be nowhere near him when it happens.'

The rest of the weight training class passed normally, or as normal as you can get with a green beast  
for a teacher and one of your best friends going to ridiculous lengths not to talk to your other best friend.

* * *

'Wait when did our school get a rock climbing wall anyway?' Sakura thought as she headed with Temari to the locker room after class. As they walk out of the locker room they meet up with Naruto, Sasuke and Ino was there as well waiting.

"Hi baby" Sakura gives Ino a kiss.

"Hey, so you're gonna stay after school and wait till I finish cheerleading practice right?"

"Yeah I promised Naruto I would help him with some class work"

"That's good well it should only take like an hour or so ok, well I'll see you after bye hun"

"Ok bye" they kiss each other bye and Ino starts walking away, Sakura then turns to Naruto.

"So you ready to go to the library?"

"I'm with you Mon Capitan!" he says and starts to walk with her to the library when they both realize they each have a tail. Naruto leans over to Sakura.

"Don't be afraid but I think we are being followed"

They both turn as one and behind them they see one looking amused and the other looking stoic, were they stalking or in the Sasuke's case intense observing?

Sakura put her hands on her hips and frowned "And why are you following us?"

"I was bored since volleyball practice was canceled till tomorrow I figured I might as well keep you guys company" Temari explains, Sakura and Naruto turn to Sasuke.

"And you?" Sakura asks, he gives her a glance before staring off to the side and going "Eh"

Sakura sighs in exasperation, "Whatever guys lets go" she said leading them to the library.

As both Naruto and she started to work on his Science homework so he could understand it, Temari began her homework, while Sasuke just observed Naruto who was getting fidgety from all the staring.

Halfway through the tutoring session Sakura's cell went off and she picked up quickly before they could get yelled at by the librarian. Naruto listened to the conversation with growing dread.

"Hi mom. . .uh yea sure hold on" she took the phone away from her ear and covered the mouth piece before speaking to Temari.

"Could you please give me a ride to the supermarket and then my house?"

Temari looked thoughtful "I dunno you were kind of mean to me in the hall"

"Pleeeeasssseee?" Sakura gave her a pleading look mixed with a puppy dog pout.

"Sure" Temari laughed she answered before starting to pack up her things.

"Thank you sooooo much" Sakura put the phone back to her ear "Yea mom should be a problem I'll be there in around 15 minutes"

Sakura hung up with her mom before starting to pack up while speaking to Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto; mom needs me at home I'll finish helping you tomorrow ok?" Sakura ignored the pleading look Naruto shot her, knowing she was throwing him to the lions.

As Sakura and Temari left the library Naruto began to notice the stare that had been burning into his back since P.E. more. He shot out of his seat and started packing while walking "Well Sakura left so I better head home see ya tomorrow Sasuke!" Naruto said before bolting down the aisles to get to the exit.

He should have realized when he made his escape that it was too easy; as it happens he realized a moment to late when he was pinned to a shelf by a very angry Sasuke.

He met the eyes of the person he had been avoiding since lunch, and really he had a reason he just found out the guy he was in love with wouldn't even consider going out with him. He had no reason to feel bad for the hurt he also saw in those eyes.

He got annoyed at the fact that he did feel bad so he did what he was known for he opened his mouth and inserted his foot.

"Hey! Don't you dare give me that look, I'm the one who should be hurt not you, me!"

Sasuke's eyebrows rose at that and then his eyes narrowed. "Why would you be hurt?"

Naruto apparently was not done he just kept going on.

"You're the one who said you would never date me! All I have done is ignore you a bit! You would be avoiding to if you just found out the guy you have been in love with forever declares in front of all of his friends he will never date you!" Naruto finished loudly before looking to the side and pouting.

Sasuke was thinking intensely (Gaby: try not to hurt yourself dumbass) about what Naruto said he was not only gay but apparently in love with him.

"Repeat that part about the guy you love dobe."

Naruto stiffened you could clearly see all the emotions passing through his eyes before settling on panic. Sasuke knew Naruto would try to make a break for it so he pinned Naruto to him, while Naruto began struggling in vain. (Uchiha rule #23 never let your prey escape)

"I'm waiting Naruto, who is it exactly you love?" Sasuke asked enjoying tormenting him.

"No clue what you're talking about Sasuke, you must be hearing things" Naruto growled out while doubling his efforts.

Sasuke smirked which just pissed him off some more, which means Naruto opened his mouth again. "What do you care, even if I did say who I loved, you made it quite clear you would never date me!"

Sasuke's smirk widened into a full blown grin "either way say who you love and I may release you"

Naruto slumped into Sasuke's arm and sighed "What if I said Gaara?" Naruto suggested.

Sasuke's eyes practically glowed red from anger "Then I guess I get to go raccoon hunting, cause you're mine"

Naruto's eyes widened as he said that, he almost got whiplash with how fast he turned his head to look Sasuke in the eyes. Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"What if I said you then?" he said watching for his reaction. Sasuke's face looked like the cat that got the cream.

"Then I get to kiss you senseless" he said lowering his head.

"Wait what?!" Naruto said confused "You said you would never date me"

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes "I obviously didn't mean that" he said like it was common knowledge and leaned down again.

"Wait do you think-"

Sasuke was tired of being interrupted and just swooped down and captured Naruto's lips cutting him off. He finally stopped kissing him when his need for air became apparent, he watched Naruto's face as he caught his breath. Naruto's cheeks were flushed and his lips were parted and his eyes were still closed.

"Ya know dobe, I like this way of shutting you up."

* * *

A/n: Well that's it for chapter 5 and once again I'm sorry for the really late update =[ I blame Gaby *Cough cough* lol

Gaby: Fine blame me I'll just leave then *runs away*

Me: Aww she left =[ lol well hope you like and R&R! Oh yeah I don't own the hitch hikers guide to the galaxy.


	7. Paper Gangsta

**Ch.6 – Paper Gangsta**

**I Don't Own Naruto ='[**

**Alright HIIIIII peoples I'm back again with the new chapter I hope you all enjoy and are still reading lol. And sorry for the really longggggg wait for the new chapter I got a bad case of writers block, I also got side tracked with work and I also got really lazy lol**

* * *

**[Saturday Sep.14]**

On a bright Saturday afternoon we find Naruto and Sakura sitting at a table in the food court munching on pizza. Naruto wasn't doing much eating instead he decided to do an impersonation of a tomato, while Sakura did one of a hyena.

She was laughing so hard she fell out of her chair; she tried to pull herself up gasping for breath but just kept laughing. Naruto glared at the pink haired girl.

"Good I hope you suffocate meanie" he said while crossing his arms and pouting.

Sakura finally got some control over her self and picked herself up from the floor wiping the tears from her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Naruto can you blame me?" she finally managed while chuckling a bit.

"You called me at around 1 a.m. woke me up to gush to me, yes I said gush cause that is the only word I can use to describe how you said it. That you and Sasuke had made out."

Naruto pouted some more "I also said we were dating!" he whined.

She cocked an eyebrow at him "How does that help your case?"

"It doesn't I just wanted to say that to make sure you got the story straight" he explains while grinning big.

"…How are we friends again?"

"Umm oh oh oh because you love me"

"Yeah, sure will go with that, well lets go walk around my special special friend"

Sakura grabbed her tray and emptied it in the nearby garbage can, Naruto followed suit. She looked up and down the hall deciding where to go and she remembered a certain store that was to the right, she turned to Naruto.

"Let's go that way"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her "You know when you smile like that I get freaked out, your plotting something."

Sakura batted her eyelashes at him "Lil ol' me? Now why would you be afraid of your friend?"

Sakura dragged him all the way to the store she remembered; when they got there Naruto glanced up at the name.

"Spencer's, this is where you were dragging me to? I can walk you know, it's not like you were dragging me into Victoria's Secret!" he complained.

Sakura smiled sweetly and patted his head "No that's later"

"Uhh you're just joking right?"

"Maybe" she winks at him and walks in.

"Why did I agree to go with her" he mumbles to himself. Naruto then joins her in the store and they start looking around.

"So why are we in this store?"

"Well your helping me find a birthday gift for Ino cause her birthday is in like a week"

"Ohh that's right"

Naruto was looking at some shirts when he heard Sakura calling him over he turned to go to her and came face to face with lollipops in the shape of a dick. He blinked and then screamed like a little girl and ran for Sakura.

Sakura looked at him worried "What's wrong?" she exclaimed his eyes were wide and he pointed behind him to the display case.

Sakura followed his finger to the lollipops, and when she saw what had him freaked out, her face fell. She smacked him upside the head.

"How can you be afraid of a dick when your gay?" she yelled, he pouted and looked like a kicked puppy.

"Because it's weird and I wasn't expecting it!" He said looking away.

Sakura smirked evilly 'Payback for scaring me.'

She pretended to look thoughtful and considered the fun shaped lollipops.

"You know Sasuke might like one of these"

Naruto turned white then red; he grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Don't you dare tell the bastard about these! You don't know what he'll do with them" he said turning redder as he said it. Sakura started giggling at her friends' panicked expression.

All the sudden an arm came around Naruto's waist pulling him closer to a familiar body.

"Well I hadn't even considered that yet, but it sounds like a promising idea you must explain it to me in detail later" Sasuke said smirking evilly.

Naruto by this time was the color of a tomato, "no way!" he said shaking his head, Sasuke's smirk widened and he leaned in closer to Naruto's face.

"Well that's no problem I have a vast imagination, I'm sure I can come up with something myself"

Sakura who had been watching the whole scene like it was some great movie spoke up.

"You know Naruto your face is so red I would've thought that you would have passed out by now" She said curiously, Naruto turned his glare to her.

"Like I would leave myself open like that around that bastard"

"A bastard huh, well you're gonna pay for that later" Sasuke smirked towards Naruto and he sweat dropped.

"Alright well before your little moment with the lollipops this is what I called you over for" she then hands him the sex coupon book.

"IOU Sex, this is what you're thinking of getting Ino for her birthday?"

"Yeah I think it's kinda cute and random" she smiles.

"Yeah I guess it is" Naruto flips through the book to see some of the coupons.

"IOU a spanking whether it's you or me who's been naughty" he reads out loud.

"Hmm that's kinda hot" Sasuke says. Naruto glances over at him and sweat drops.

"Well that's good I'm gonna get it" Sakura then walks to the check out and pays for it, she grabs the bag and they all walk out.

"So we're done now right?" Naruto questions and looks at her hoping for it to be a yes.

"No not yet there's just one last store and then we're done in the mall"

"What store?" Sasuke asks.

"Don't worry" She smirks and starts walking, Naruto and Sasuke follow suit and go after her. They soon arrive at Victoria Secret.

"Hey you said we weren't gonna come here" Naruto whines.

"No I didn't I said maybe, and don't worry it'll be quick"

**[40 minutes later]**

"Alright I'm done I got everything"

"Don't worry it'll be quick, isn't that what you said, you took forever" Naruto whines.

"Well I wanted to get the perfect gifts especially if I'm gonna see Ino in them, plus you two disappeared for awhile so I didn't think you minded"

"We uhh got hungry and went to the food court to get something to eat"

"Right sure I'll just go with it, well I'm done so I think I'll leave you two to yourselves, thanks for coming with me Naruto I'll see you guys on Monday, try to behave yourselves" She smirks.

"Haha of course we will right Naruto" he smirks.

Naruto gets close to Sakura's ear and whispers "Save me"

"Right… well bye guys" she turns and starts to walk away.

"Traitor!" Naruto yells.

* * *

**[Monday, 16]**

Sakura walked into her economics class and looked around for Naruto finding him with his head down on a desk in the back. She made her way over there an evil smirk starting to grow on her face. When she was in front of his desk she put on an innocent face.

"Naruto you look tired, how was your weekend?"

Naruto lifted his head up to glare at her before it dropped back down and he mumbled something at her that sounded suspiciously like 'bite me.'

Sakura sat in the seat next to him before answering "Now really Naruto I am sure Sasuke bit you enough so you won't want me biting you as well."

He turned his head so it was still on his arms but he could see her.

"Do you know what he said when I asked for a break?" Naruto asked, Sakura smirked and he took that as a yes.

"He said he had to make up for lost time so every time he felt like kissing me or . . . other things" Naruto said with a blush

"He is going to do to me every chance he gets. Not that I don't enjoy it, but I need a break in between at least! A glass of water, anything!"

Sakura grinned evilly "Ya know every time he sees you he wants to rape you which means you will never catch up to the time you missed which means, your screwed"

Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought "I'm pretty sure its not rape if both people want it. But I see your point" he sighed.

Sakura laughed outright at him still chuckling she said "by the way we are all going to the library at lunch to discuss the Birthday party gifts"

Naruto grumbled something that sounded like an affirmative, right as Iruka walked in.

* * *

Everyone made it to the library at lunch and they were all discussing what gifts to get each person and what they should do, this meant a lot of arguing. So every time they got loud the librarian would come out of nowhere and shush them. The 4th time she came up from behind Kiba while he was laughing loudly at a comment Naruto had made and she startled him.

"The librarian is like a ninja man I didn't see her coming" Kiba whispers to Naruto.

"Dude of course you didn't she came up behind you"

After that, everyone continues to argue back and forth about what to do when Sakura finally gets tired of everyone yelling and the librarian circling around them like vultures. She bangs on the table and yells "ORDER!" everyone finally settles down and there is quiet once again.

"No more judge Judy for her" Kiba whispers to Naruto.

"Ok so before we get kicked out of the library cause everybody's yelling, let's just do this civilly, so one person at a time suggestions for gifts for both of them?"

Naruto raises his hand first. "Yeah I have something important to ask, how did everyone know to meet here, and how did you keep Ino and Shikamaru busy?"

"Well I texted everyone this weekend to meet here, and Ino had a cheerleading meeting luckily and Shikamaru is in the field staring at the clouds according to Choji"

"Uh huh how come you told me today and didn't text me" Naruto pouts

"I didn't send you or Sasuke one cause I figured you both were gonna be real busy this weekend, and with all those bite marks as evidence I was right" she sticks her tongue out at him, as he sinks deeply into his chair trying to hide his tomato red face.

"Ok now moving on what should we get them?"

"Well Shikamaru likes to play chess a lot we could get him a really nice glass chess board?" Choji says.

"And for Ino she loves to shop so we could just get her a big gift card like we all chip in ten dollars each" Tenten adds.

"Hmm well I like both of those options, does anyone have anything else or is everyone good with that?" Sakura says.

"We good" Everyone says in unison which is quite scary.

"Uh huh and is everyone saying that cause they don't want to think of anything else?" Sakura looks at them with a questioning look and her eyebrow raised.

"Yup basically and it was good" they said it in unison again.

"Ok creepyyy, well now that we got that settled well just get everything together this week."

"Where's the party gonna be at?" Shino asks.

"It's gonna be at Sasuke's" after Sakura finished saying Sasuke's name his eyes got all wide, his mouth dropped and then he spoke up.

"What? Uhhh who said it was? I don't remember saying yes"

"Well your boyfriend said it, so you should ask him" she points to Naruto as he tries to sneak away silently. Sasuke sees him and quickly grabs his shirt.

"Where do you think your going? And yeah ok well since it's already been said its fine we can do the party at my place, oh and Naruto I'll get you back later" he smirks and Naruto sweat drops and glares at Sakura.

"Ok now that's everything any other questions?" Sakura asks.

"Yeah who's gonna do all the shopping for the decorations and the gifts and stuff? I think we should have someone do it so it goes faster instead of waiting for all of us" Kiba asks.

"I vote Sakura does it, everyone who agrees say aye" Naruto blurts out.

"AYE!" everyone says in unison, and the librarian appears from behind a shelf again.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! I WANT YOU ALL OUT!" the librarian yelled to them.

After the library door slammed in there faces Sakura turns her death glare on Naruto, and grabs him in a chokehold.

"IF I HAVE TO GO GET EVERYTHING SO DO YOU!"

Naruto slowly turning blue like a smirf chokes out "can't breathe!"

Sakura just tightens her grips "that's not gonna get you out of this!"

Sasuke frees Naruto from Sakura's clutches and Naruto hugs him.

"You saved me!"

"Yes only so you can suffer later, and you are helping Sakura because you volunteered my house so you should help." Sasuke explains calmly smirking.

Naruto turns pale and slides back into Sakura's arm.

"Just kill me" he says pleadingly.

* * *

The bell rings and Sakura, Neji, and Sasuke all make there way to chemistry after handling Naruto. Sakura asked while they were all taking their seats.

"Is it really ok to have the party at your house?" she asked.

Sasuke smirked "of course, actually it just gives me an excuse to 'punish' Naruto" he said his smirk growing, Sakura smiled evilly back at him. When all of the sudden they heard a voice coming from behind Sasuke.

"Your in a good mood today Ssasuke" Sasuke turned paler (if that is at all possible) and jumped in his seat. A light bulb went off in Sakura's head.

"I should think he would be we are talking bout his new boyfriend"

Sasuke turned towards her with a 'what the fuck you traitor look'

Mr. Orochimaru backed up a step "boyfriend?"

Sakura smirked "yeah they've been in love forever they just recently admitted to it, and oh my god they've been going at it like bunnies!" Sasuke and Neji were looking at her like she had flipped.

But she had said enough Orochimaru was giving off black emo waves of despair from behind his desk, Sakura started chuckling evilly.

"That's what you get for giving me less then an A you snake bastard"

Sasuke sweat dropped "did you just use me to get back at him."

Sakura smiled serenely "He should know better then to mess with my grades"

Neji and Sasuke leaned away from her and Neji muttered to Sasuke "You know if I wasn't so used to Hinata, I would be terrified."

Kabuto gave them worksheets to do for the rest of class since, Orochimaru was hiding behind his desk hugging a Sasuke doll, and crying. Sasuke looked disturbed and slightly green as to why he had a doll that looked like him to begin with.

The class bell rang 30 minutes later and they bid farewell to each other, each off to there 6th period class.

* * *

Sakura makes it to her 6th period class and takes her seat and sees that Temari isn't there yet so she starts getting out her pen and notebook.

"Alright class for today's assignment you will be writing an article on a topic of your choice from this stack of newspapers, but it has to appropriate for school. Copy the notes on the board if you need help on how to do the layout, once your done doing the rough draft go to a computer and start writing it in word." Jiraiya spoke.

Sakura writes down the notes that are on the dry erase board and starts to think about what she's going to write about.

After awhile she snaps out of her deep concentration when she felt rough shakes and wondered what was going on.

"EARTHQUAKE!" she screamed.

The whole class turns to look at her with questioning eyes; she turns and sees Temari sitting at her desk laughing hysterically trying to gasp for air.

"That's not funny everyone thinks I'm crazy now"

"Well you are crazy" Naruto chimed in coming from nowhere.

"Well I thought it was hilarious plus I was just trying to bring you back to reality I've been talking to you for awhile now and when the hell did you get here Naruto?"

"Really? I was lost in thought sorry, and yeah you're not even in this class Naruto"

"Ehh I decided science wasn't so important so I decided to sneak out again haha" Naruto chuckles.

"Uh huh right you're gonna fail that way, and what were you thinking about that was so deep, if you don't mind me asking of course"

"Oh naw I don't mind it's about a party we're gonna be throwing for Ino and Shikamaru, I was just thinking about the supplies I gotta get since this special child over here nominated me to go get them." she says as she grabs Naruto into a chokehold.

"Please stop choking me"

"Eventually, and wanna come to the party Temari?"

"YEAH you should come you don't have to bring a gift or anything since you don't really know her girlfriend or Shikamaru much" Naruto blurts out.

"Stop yelling dumbass or your gonna get us in trouble as well as get yourself kicked out"

"Uhh sure I'll come and I don't mind getting a gift, do you mind if my bro's come? Cause they will annoy me to take them"

"No it's cool the more the merrier" Sakura smiles.

"Alright cool well you just let me know what gift I should get for them and ill tell my brothers as well"

"OH you should come with us after school to get everything and you'll be there already!" he blurts out again, Jiraiya looks up this time.

"Shut up and stop yelling you ADHD child or I will duck tape your mouth" Sakura threatens him.

"Ooh sounds kinky" he winks at her and her eye just twitches to hearing his response.

"Haha sure I could help you guys out I don't have to take my brothers home anymore since Kankuro finally got his car"

"ALRIGHT AWESOME I CANT WAIT" Naruto blurted out again, but this time he got caught by Jiraiya. He started walking to the back towards them.

"Ok Naruto you have to get out before I get in trouble with Tsunade if not I wouldn't mind at all she can get real bitchy about that" Jiraiya says.

"Ohoho so I'm bitchy am I" a voice said dangerously from behind Jiraiya.

"Oh shit I'm sleeping on the couch tonight" he mumbled to himself as he sweat dropped.

"I told you to keep it down dumbass" Sakura yells at him.

"Yeah yeah too late now, but I don't wanna go back to science" he pouts.

"I didn't know he was here, I was about to kick him out my merciful, wonderf-"

"Too late to try and save yourself, and NARUTO out now before I write you up for skipping"

"But but but I don't wanna go to Ibiki's class its boring as hell granny" Naruto pouts and does little puppy dog eyes.

"Don't call me granny! And no you gotta go to his class if you want to pass, so you're going to be coming with me now back to his class." She says as she flicks his forehead.

"And as for you Jiraiya, I'll talk to you when you get home" and with that she left the class dragging Naruto by his collar.

"Don't forget after school we'll meet in the front to go get the things ill get the money from everyone after class!" Naruto screamed before the door shut behind him.

"Uh huh well I guess we meet after class" Sakura says.

"Yup guess so"

"Damn that Naruto I got yelled at on my yell free period" Jiraiya mutters to himself.

"Sakura I hope you haven't chosen a topic yet cause I have a special assignment for you" he places a picture on desk, she glances at the picture before saying.

"Sure I can come up with a story about that" She smiles mischievously.

"Perfect I knew you could" he says as he walks away.

They continued to do there work until it was 10 minutes before the bell to leave.

"Ok class it's almost time to go, so save what you've done and finish it for homework and bring it on Wednesday so we can get it ready for Monday's newspaper, and take this handout in case you need help on anything" and with that being said the bell rang and everyone walked out.

* * *

"Alright so I guess will wait in the front now" Sakura says.

"Yup"

As they wait in the front of the school Sakura gets a text from Naruto.

'Hey gonna b a lil bit L8 gonna get $ 4rm 1010, Lee, & Kiba I got the others already'

"So Naruto's gonna be a little bit late I hope you don't mind waiting?"

"No it's cool I don't mind at all"

"Alright thanx for helping out you really didn't have to but I appreciate it" Sakura smiles at Temari.

"Its no problem it gives me something to do"

"Alright I'm here I got all the money from every person except you guys and your brothers Temari, so far I have including myself 250, I'm a paper gangsta."

"Uh huh yeah you wish" Temari jokes with him.

"Ok well I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that wow ok perfect well I know where there's a really nice chess set and the gift card is easy and so are the supplies will just save some money for the food later" Sakura says as she does all the calculations on her phone.

"Ok so whose car are we gonna go in?" Temari asks.

"Well we could go in my jeep? But I don't know if you could leave your cars here guys" Sakura offers

"You have a jeep?" Naruto asks

"Oh yeah I just got it cause since my Mustang is still not working my parents want me to have a car so I don't have to depend on people for rides"

"Uh huh I see, you don't car about me anymore you don't tell me anything anymore" Naruto's says as he pretends to start crying.

"Right you're really dramatic you should have joined drama" Temari jokes.

"Really? You think so I was kinda thinking about it too"

"Uhh I think she was kidding Naruto" Sakura pats Naruto's head.

"Ok whatever you people are in denial, so your car and it'll be fine they leave the gates open for the kids who do night school and stay after it'll be fine and I parked next to you Temari so are cars can keep each other company"

"Oh thank you for not leaving my car all by its lonesome"

"Why your very welcome"

"Ok well I parked this way so let's go"

"SHOTGUN!" Naruto yells. Sakura just shakes her head at the special child she's friends with.

They make there way to the parking lot and jump in her jeep and go off to the store to get everything.

* * *

"Alright we're here" Sakura proclaims.

They all get out and walk into the store and start browsing the isles for the supplies and gifts. They get everything done in an hour and drive back to the school.

"Ok well I can't leave the stuff in my car cause Ino comes in here"

"Ha yeah I bet she cums in here" Naruto mumbles to himself so he can avoid getting hit.

"Naruto can you keep it in your car and then take it to Sasuke's since you're gonna go there anyway"

"Yes master"

"What'd you call me?" she throws him a death glare.

"Uhhhhh nothing I said yes Sakura I can do that" he sweat drops.

"Hahaha almost got hit there Naruto" Temari laughs at him.

"Whatever ok I'll get going now then bye guys"

"I guess I better do the same, I'll see you tomorrow Sakura bye" Temari says.

"Alright bye"

And with that Sakura left and the others got in there cars and left to there houses.

* * *

**Monica: Alright people that was finally a new chapter once again I am really sorry that it took this long I had a lot of things going on and didn't get to write at all I apologize, well I hope you all like it and are still reading I hope I didn't lose anybody cause of the really extended break.**

**Gaby: apparently I have to say something here cause I can't just help with this quietly from the shadows no I have to talk, so here it is review or she gets whiny to me.**

**Monica: THATS NOT TRUE I DONT GET ALL WHINEYYYY =[**

**Gaby: You thought about taking it off , cause you thought no one liked it**

**Monica: ... Shhhhh don't say that out loud they cant find out =O**

**Gaby: -_-;; we already said it in front of them dumbass**

**Monica: Hmmmm you have a point ...uhhh ohh look a thingy over there *points to random object and runs away***

**Gaby: . . .Right. Anyway we will have the next chapter whenever we have it. *walks away***

**Monica: Yeah ignore her I'll try to get it up soon =]  
**


	8. Poker Face

**Petals in the Wind**

**Chapter 7- Poker Face**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own Naruto =(**

**Monica- Yay! A new chapter I hope you all like it and thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter and have reviewed the previous chapters I really appreciate it, and I hope you all will continue =D lol.**

**

* * *

[Tuesday Sept.17]**

On a sunny Tuesday morning we find Sakura walking to her art class with Naruto following her talking with each other.

"Ayyy, it's such a beautiful day today why did we have to come to school; we should have skipped and gone to the beach today!" Sakura says as she stares into the sky.

"Yeah I could have worked on my tan" he says as he glances down at his arms and legs. "You could have tried to tan as well, being just a little bit darker won't hurt you"

"Any more tanning and you'll get skin cancer. Do we not remember that every time I try to I burn."

"Ohhhh… that's right you do" he says as he scratches his head. Sakura shook her head and walked into class and took her seat, Naruto sat next to her. While they wait for the bell to ring, Sai and Temari walk in through the door at the same time.

"Yo Pidgey, hi Sai" Naruto says with a mischievous grin.

"How many times do I have to tell you to please stop calling me that in public!" Temari sweat dropped.

"Ehh a few more times wouldn't hurt" he chuckled sticking his tongue out.

"I dislike you" she glares at him. "By the way did you drop the stuff off already or were you too busy to remember about it?"

"He better have done it already" Sakura stated as she grabbed Naruto's arm into a tight squeeze.

"You're just trying to get me killed aren't you Pidgey? But yes I did drop the stuff off! We did things after if you must know; now stop trying to kill me"

"How intelligent Naruto I'm shocked"

"Ha-ha how funny" he says sarcastically.

"So how is everything gonna be done on Saturday?" Sai asks deciding to join the conversation.

"Well I was thinking that Naruto and Sasuke could go get the food since they'll most likely be together" Sakura says as she offers Naruto.

"Uh huh that sounds gooooo-, wait what?" He asks as he snaps to attention. "Why do I have to do it, why don't you? And who says I'm gonna be with Sasuke already?"

"Damn we almost had him!" Temari chuckles.

Sakura held up a finger "Well one you're almost always with Sasuke on the weekend."

She added another finger. "Two he told me you were gonna spend the night over."

She held up her third finger. "And three I'm gonna be getting Ino to bring her over and try to make it look normal that's why"

"… Damn you Sakura! Fine, fine I'll do it, I was only messing with you anyway" He admitted it grudgingly.

"Good thank you Naruto"

"Your welcome, do I have to wake up early to get the stuff?" he asks pleading hoping for a no.

"No, you don't have to wake up early." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Since it'll start at nine you can relax a bit since I know you like to sleep late"

"Yay! You're the bestest" he hugs Sakura squeezing the air out of her.

"Can't breathe" She gasped.

"Oh!... Hehe… sorry!" He grinned sheepishly.

"Special child" Temari murmurs.

"Am not! Oh yeah, am I getting alcohol?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah, but just like beer, no hard liquor."

"Ok, cool cool, I'll see if Sasuke's bro could get it for us" Naruto nods to himself.

"Oh, and before I forget it's kinda like a pool party, even though it's at night. His pool and jacuzzi are heated, so bring a bathing suit if you wanna go in, if not you can jump in with your clothes" she giggled.

"How about no clothes?" Naruto winks at her.

"Yeah… keep your clothes on or I'll kill you" Sakura growled.

"I was just kidding" Naruto held up his hands.

"Oh and write this down, the pin number to his gate is 35263. If you forget it just text me, and when you get there, park on the side so it doesn't look suspicious. There will be plenty of space since it's huge"

"That's what he said" Naruto throws in.

"…You really are special." Temari murmurs sarcastically. "Ok perfect I'll try to remember that."

"Awesome"

The bell rings signaling to them that class has ended.

"Wow that went by really quickly or was it just me?" Temari questions, glancing at the rest of them.

"No, it's not just you. It did go by fast, really fast. I didn't do any work, none of us did" Sakura sweat dropped.

"I did my work" Sai says.

"Wow, he did. Oh well, its only art" Naruto says as he walked out the door.

"Alright, well I'll see you both in fifth period, laters! Bye Sai" Sakura says as she walks away heading towards her 3rd period.

**

* * *

[Time Skip, After 3****rd**** Period]**

Sasuke stands in front of his 3rd period class waiting for Sakura to finish saying bye to her girlfriend. When she finishes, she walks toward Sasuke and they both proceed to head to their 5th period. As they walk through the hall they hear something that sounds familiar.

They kept on walking towards their class when the sound got louder and a very familiar blonde guy passed them, it was Naruto.

He was skipping down the hall and past Sakura and Sasuke singing.

"It's raining men, hallelujah! It's raining men! Amen!" Holding his orange iPod to his mouth like it was a mic. (I don't own iPod or Apple)

Sakura and Sasuke froze, watching him wide-eyed.

"Isn't that Naruto?" Sakura asked frozen in her spot. Sasuke didn't answer, his eye just kept twitching at Naruto's sudden random 'sexy' dance.

Sakura choked "I don't know whether to cry or laugh," As Naruto continued to dance in front of the classroom door.

She turned to Sasuke "That's your boyfriend."

He glared at her "What can I say, he's hot."

Sakura laughed and was approaching their pelvic thrusting blonde friend, when another blonde approached him. Temari tapped his shoulder; he turned around pulling out his earplugs.

"What'd you want Pidgey? I was in a groove."

Temari smirked "Just cause you're gay hun, you don't have to be flaming." She said as she was nudging him into class, since he was blocking the door. Sakura laughed at that and even Sasuke chuckled.

Naruto pouted "Hey! You're my boyfriend you're supposed to be on my side."

Sasuke gave him a look "You were pelvic thrusting in the hall, I can't protect you from that."

They all walked in together from the hallway, Sakura still laughing at Naruto. When all the sudden she stopped, they all turned to her with questioning looks.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Temari asked.

Sakura's eyes narrowed "I don't know, but I have this feeling something horrible is about to happen" she said looking thoughtful.

They all traded looks and she shrugged "Must be my imagination" she said continuing to walk into the girls locker room.

The boys waved and turned into their locker room. After they were done changing they all met up in the gym and took their seat on the floor waiting for their teacher. They were all chatting together when all the sudden the lights turned off.

"Dammit Naruto did you flick the switch" Sakura said in Naruto's general direction.

"How could it be me? I've been sitting here this whole time" Naruto cried indignant, from somewhere to Sakura's left.

"Cause it usually is you!" Sasuke dead panned from somewhere behind Sakura.

"You are just begging for me to put you in the dog house" Naruto growled.

All the sudden they heard Lee's voice coming out the speaker's.

"ARE YOU READY?" he yelled over the PA system, just as a spot light hit the open gym doors and an engine roared.

"FOR THE GREEN BEAST OF YOUTHFULNESS, GAI-SENSEI!" he announced as Gai-sensei peddled out in a bike, everyone sweat dropped.

"What the hell made that engine noise?" Temari asked.

Sakura looked around "Probably the theater departments sound effects put through the PA" she said when the lights finally switched back on.

"Do you think each one will get more elaborate?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shrugged "Next he will probably use fireworks" he said before Sakura threw herself at him covering his mouth.

"Don't you dare give him any ideas!" she said glaring at him. Naruto's eyes got wide, and he made muffled noises through her hand.

"Sakura I think he can't breathe" Sasuke said looking over her shoulder as Naruto's face turned blue.

Sakura looked at him surprised "Oh" she said releasing him.

He started gasping for breath. "Oxygen! Sweet, sweet, oxygen!" he said his face turning back to its normal color.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" Gai-Sensei cried bringing their attention back to their teacher. "TODAY WE WILL BE DOING ENDURANCE RUNNING!"

Everyone looked around wondering who would tell them they already did that, some poor fool who we will call Joey raised his hand.

"We already did endurance running." Gai smirked, and everyone shot him a look that promised death.

"DO NOT WORRY YOUTHFUL ONE! IT IS NOT THE SAME THING. THIS RUNNING COURSE HAS HURDLES, SWINGING SAND-BAGS, AND CLIMBING WALLS. IF EVEN ONE OF YOU BEAT ME I SHALL DO 10,000 PUSHUPS!"

Everyone groaned, and filed out to the track to see what fresh hell Gai-sensei had devised. Everyone lined up and got ready to run.

"Ready, set . . . GO!" Gai- sensei yelled and tore off leaving a dust trail and a couple of the slower kids coughing. Sakura just kept her own pace as she watched Naruto racing with Lee, and Sasuke running neck in neck with Gai-sensei before they disappeared behind one of the obstacles.

'I hope someone beats Gai-sensei I wanna see him do the pushups' she thought jumping over a hurdle.

Sasuke was a foot above Gai-Sensei on the last climbing wall.

'Take that you fucking green bastard.' He thought swinging over and jumping to the ground. He turned to the finish line and froze in place seeing a panting blonde bent over clutching her knees. Before he snapped back to attention hearing Gai-sensei land behind him, and ran the last few feet to the finish line.

Temari righted herself and smiled "You must be getting old Gai-sensei, both me and Sasuke beat you!" She said looking downright mischievous.

Sasuke smirked watching as Gai's mouth dropped open in shock. Naruto and Lee ran over the finish line at the same time, Naruto gasping looking confused between Sasuke and Temari.

"How did you get here Pidgey?" he asked. Temari gave him a look.

"Its called running Naruto" Temari said giving him a bland look.

The people who completed the obstacle course sat in the grass waiting for the people who were still running. When Sakura ran across the finish line it was about 5 minutes after Naruto did and was told about Temari winning.

They told her what she said, and when she heard it she fell on the grass laughing. When everyone was finished running they all headed back to the gym to watch Gai-sensei do his 10,000 pushups, they got to 6, 358 by the time the bell rang.

They all headed to the locker room, with Naruto jumping around and chanting something about getting Ramen, while the others laughed at his antics. They split up to go change again, saying they would meet in front of the gym.

* * *

Now back into their regular clothing they all walked outside talking about going to go get ramen, when Sakura heard a voice.

"Hey sweetie" Ino said as Sakura walked through the door.

"Hey" Sakura replied with a smile. "I thought you had cheerleading practice today?"

"I do, but I wanted to walk with you to your car before it started."

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"Nope, I'm the captain remember, it doesn't start till I get there" she chuckled.

"You're so cute" Sakura said as she kissed Ino.

"Well I guess you all can get ramen without me sorry, I'll see you laters bye guys" she waved to them, and took Ino's hand and walked towards the parking lot. Everybody else started to leave and head for there cars.

**

* * *

[Saturday Sept.24]**

Sakura was already wide awake at 10:30 in the morning; to finish wrapping up the gifts she got Ino.

"Alright, perfect I finished wrapping already, now I just need to take them over to Sasuke's place. I wonder if he's awake already."

She picked up the phone and was about to dial Naruto's number from force of habit. She found Sasuke's number and hit the call button. As the phone rang she suddenly heard music

"I'm a fire starter, twisted fire starter, you're the fire starter, twisted fire starter  
I'm a fire starter, twisted fire starter" in place of the traditional ringing.

When Sasuke picked up she chuckled a bit. "Nice ring back tone, it suits you so well"

"I know, I try, so what's up?"

"Well I was calling to see if you were awake, so I can drive over and drop some stuff off and wrap the gifts that are over there, and help decorate a bit before tonight."

"Oh ok well, as you can tell I'm awake, so yea you can come over now if you want."

"Perfect, I'll be there in like 30 minutes"

"Ok I'll see you then, bye"

"Bye." As soon as they clicked she jumped in the shower. When she got out 15 minutes later, she got dressed and started putting the gifts in her car. She walked back inside and said bye to her mom. She got in her car and started heading over to Sasuke's.

When she made it to Sasuke's she entered the pin number and waited for the gate to open. Once the gate opened she pulled into the drive way and parked, got out of the car and knocked on the door. A few minutes later the door opened.

"Hi finally" She joked.

"Hey, sorry it took awhile to get the door I was using the bathroom" Sasuke answered.

"It's alright" she says as she walks in. "Is Naruto still sleeping?"

"Yeah he is as usual"

"He's such a lazy ass, so where are the gifts so I can wrap them and then decorate a bit"

"There over there, and I guess will use the game room since it's closest to the pool and has just about everything in it."

"Perfect, thanks"

"Well I'll leave you to it, I'll see if I can wake up blondie up stairs"

"Alright" she went to the room and started to decorate a bit with the supplies they had previously bought. After about 4 hours she was finished decorating and Naruto had been awakened, and went to say hi to her.

"Morning lazy ass" she said.

"Hey! Be nice to me" he spoke in between yawns.

"So Sakura you were in here so long, but it only likes like you put up five things, where's the rest?" Sasuke questioned.

"What do you mean? That's all the decorations."

"Then what took you so long?"

"Well when I was done in like, 20 minutes, I couldn't help but notice your awesome 360 and left 4 dead 2, so I decided to decorate the world in zombie guts." (I don't own Xbox or Left 4 Dead 2)

"… Wow, and you say I'm special" Naruto said.

"Well you're in a class of your own, way up at the top" Sakura says as she points upwards. "Well since I've been found out, I think I should be on my way to start getting things together."

"Ok well will see you later, and I'll be getting the food later on, I'll send you a text when everything is ready."

"Ok perfect, thanks bye" she says as she walks out the door.

* * *

**[Time Skip 5 hours later]**

Sakura was with Ino already, walking out of the mall, when she received a text from Naruto.

'Hey saku where u , everybody is here w8in even shika is here sleepin'

'Sorry just left the mall Ill b there soon'

'Ok hurry'

'Yea yea, byez'

As Sakura enters the car she starts to drive as she thinks to herself. 'Ok I gotta make this sound believable.'

"Oh crap I just remembered since he texted me, I gotta go to Sasuke's real quick and pick up my book bag cause I gotta study this weekend, is that ok?"

"Yeah it's fine."

"Ok, thanks hun"

As she pulls up to the gate she enters the pin and parks, she and Ino both walk to the door and knock. Sasuke opened the door and led them to the game room, as soon as Ino walked in they all screamed in unison.

"SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Omg! Awwwww thanks guys you're the best! And thank you baby" Ino says as she kissed Sakura.

"Alright you gotta blow out you're candles and Shikamaru too!" Naruto yells.

"Hey where's Shikamaru this is for him too, we need to blow out the candles before the wax melts on the cake" Sasuke asks.

"He's over here sleeping." Shino says as he points to Shikamaru who is knocked out on the sofa.

"How is he still asleep with all the noise? Such a lazy ass" Kiba said.

"Oh he isn't asleep" Choji said going over and flicking Shikamaru on the forehead and dragging him by his arm up

"How did you know he was awake?" Naruto asked smirking at the annoyed expression on Shika's face.

"Cause it would be troublesome for him to open his eyes" Choji said.

"Alright now come on blow out the candles with Ino" Naruto said grabbing his hand dragging him to the cake.

"Ok ok" Shikamaru said as he got next to Ino and took in a deep breath of air and blew out the candles at the same time with her.

"Alright let's open gifts now!" Naruto shouted as he handed Ino and Shikamaru their gifts. Ino opened hers first, she took the gift card out and saw the amount.

Ino started to giggle a little bit, "It's mine, all mine." She mumbled to herself before she spoke up.

"Thanks guys this is awesome I love it"

Shikamaru then unwrapped his gift and saw a glass chess table.

"Wow this is really nice, thanks everybody"

"Alright the gifts are open lets party now, the pool and hot tub are waiting for us!" Naruto shouts as he drags Sasuke away to the pool.

Everybody started piling out to the pool when Ino realized that she didn't have her bathing suit with her. Sakura tapped her on the shoulder and held up her bathing suit in front of her and smiled.

"Yay! I was afraid I was gonna have to go in with my clothes on if not off" Ino joked.

"I wouldn't let you get your clothes wet, now go change so we can go get wet" Sakura winked at her and started heading for the pool.

Ino went to the bathroom and changed into her two piece bikini. When she came out to the pool she could see that everybody was already in. Naruto and Sasuke were in the hot tub with Temari. Shikamaru was floating in the pool with everybody else.

Ino walked over to the bar that was outside and grabbed a beer. She started drinking it when arms suddenly grabbed her and spun her around, then soft lips made contact with hers.

"Hey there sexy looking good" Sakura said.

"Well thank yo-" Ino said as she was falling into the pool taking Sakura with her. As they looked up they saw Kiba up there laughing down at them.

"Hey I gotta get the birthday girl at least once, Sakura was just a bonus" he laughed as he walked away before they could kill him.

They both got out and went to get another beer each. They got back in the pool normally and sat and talked with their friends.

* * *

**[3 hours, and a lot of beers later]**

Ino was still in the pool talking with Shika and Choji, but Sakura had worked her way into the hot tub with Naruto, Sasuke and Temari.

"So so Sakura, I I neverrr asked yous before bubut is your hair naturally pink, lilike everyyy where?" Temari asked as she got closer and looked down underneath Sakura's stomach. Then looked back up put her arm around her and grabbed her hair lightly "Or do you dye it?"

"Wwell the doctor said it was the piggymentation or somethingy lilike that I don't know I don't think I was paying attention, but yeah yeah"

Naruto who had been leaning on Sasuke's shoulder all of a sudden jumped up.

"Wwait I had a um ththought your name ish SakSakura, and tat means Cherry bl- uhm flowers!" He said looking proud of himself.

"Thats very good Naruto" Sasuke said.

"No shh not finished." Naruto said making a shhhh motion.

"And Cherry flowers are pink!" He paused and turned to Sasuke.

"Right?" Sasuke who was trying not to laugh at him nodded and Naruto turned back to Sakura. "And your pink is hair!"

"Dude dude wow ththat makes sense I guess yeah" Temari says.

"Exactly I is a genius, high five!" Naruto raised his hand and Temari high fived him with the hand that was around Sakura.

Ino then came stumbling over and jumped in between Temari and Sakura, which made Temari retract her arm around Sakura and scoot over.

"Babyyy I wawas looking for yous, where have yous beens" Ino stuttered out as she started to kiss Sakura.

"I've been heres talking to to thems yeah yeah" Sakura slurred out.

"Oh ok well hows about we's goes somewhere more more private" Ino said as she got out of the hot tub and held her hand out and pulled Sakura out. But her hand slipped and Sakura fell backward into Temari.

"Hey you you ok?" Temari asked as she was helping Ino get her out of the hot tub.

"Thanks bye byes peoples" Sakura said as she waived to them and followed Ino in.

She followed Ino through the game room, and up the stairs catching her as she almost fell back a few times. They made it to one of the guest rooms, and Ino pushed Sakura down onto the bed, straddled over her and started to make out and feel Sakura's breasts, earning a small moan escaping from her mouth. Sakura untied the bottom part of Ino's bikini.

She then pushed Ino up and got up as well. She turned Ino around so her back would face the bed and untied the top of Ino's bikini and threw it on the floor. They continued to make out and as Ino was about to finish untying Sakura's bikini she fell backwards on the bed and knocked out.

"Really? Well that killed the mood" Sakura groaned to herself. She then finished untying her bikini and tossed it on the floor. She tucked Ino under the covers and got under them as well.

"Good night hun happy birthday again" Sakura kissed her goodnight and closed her eyes.

* * *

**[Back at the Hot Tub & Pool]**

Naruto, Sasuke and Temari were still in the hot tub talking when her brothers came over.

"Hey Temari it's getting late and you're kinda drunk so we should go" Kankuro said as he extended his arm out to get his sister.

"Naw I'm good I'm good, I'm not drunk at all"

"Yeah that's what all drunk people say" Gaara said helping his brother pull out their sister.

"Alright well bye I gotta go my bro's wanna bitch out early" Temari slurred out.

"Bye byes Pidgeyyyyy see you at school." Naruto shouted as he watched Temari walked away.

"Well let's get out too Naruto and go to my room" Sasuke whispered into his ear.

Sasuke and Naruto both get out of the hot tub and wrap a towel around themselves. They walk inside and head towards Sasuke's room.

They make it to Sasuke's room. Sasuke closes the door he grabs his blonde boyfriend and turns him towards him, and smashed his lips against his. Naruto was fighting against it in order to go put on the stereo. Sasuke eventually let him go to put music on.

Naruto stumbled to the stereo and started searching through the songs. He hit the shuffle as soon as the raven haired boy grabbed him again and pushed him to the bed.

Sasuke started to work his way down from the blonde's lips to his neck. Sasuke was about to continue going lower when the music suddenly got louder at the chorus.

"Cause tonight is the night when 2 become 1, I need some love like I've never needed love before, wanna make love to you baby"

Sasuke stopped and lifted his head up when he noticed Naruto was singing and dancing along with the song. Sasuke just shook his head as he watched.

"Wow, yeah I'm gay but not that gay, how bout we put on something a lil better." Sasuke laughed as he got up and put on some techno.

Sasuke then went back to the blonde and started to suck on one of his nipples while rubbing his on his crotch. Once he noticed he was getting hard, he pulled down his swim trunks and was trailing kisses down his torso to his crotch. Sasuke kept teasing him, he stopped over his erection, and Naruto let out a few mewls.

"Sasu-kee" he whined while squirming a bit.

Sasuke still continued to tease him and liked the tip of his erection, making him gasp and push his hips forward.

"Sasuke do it already! Stop teasing me!"

"Do what? Tell me what, if not I won't know" he smirked.

"Stick it in your mouth!"

"Stick what in my mouth?" Sasuke started kissing his torso again making Naruto squirm and moan.

"My,my,my…"

"Your what?"

"MY COCK! Stick it in your mouth already!"

"Alright coming up." Sasuke opened his mouth and engulfed Naruto's cock.

The blonde was trying to contain himself but couldn't and started moaning out loud. He grabbed Sasuke's hair and pushed himself deeper into his throat and came into his mouth. Before he could pass out and fall asleep, Sasuke grabbed some lube and rubbed it on his dick.

He pushed it into Naruto's entrance, Naruto moaned and his erection came back. They both continued to kiss while Sasuke was thrusting into him. They both were close to coming, Sasuke started going faster.

Seconds later Naruto screamed out Sasuke's name and came, as did Sasuke. They both cleaned themselves up and went to bed holding each other.

* * *

**[Sunday Morning 9:00]**

Sakura and Ino are still asleep in the bed. Ino starts to move around; she lifts her head up and rubs her eyes. She looks around not knowing how she got to the room and wonders where her top went.

She glanced down to her left and saw her girlfriend lying next to her. She smiled at her, watching how she was pulling the covers over her face to try and hide from the sunlight creeping in.

She suddenly felt a constant vibration. She started searching for it, thinking about whose phone it could be. When she found it, it turned out to be hers and she had just received a text message.

She looked at it and grinned as she read it. She then turned to Sakura and sighed and her grin faded away. Ino then saw that Sakura was starting to wake up; she quickly put her phone on the nightstand and turned back to her.

"Morning baby" Sakura yawned.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?"

"I slept pretty well, all that drinking put me to sleep, but not before you knocked out" she giggled as she placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"I figured, I woke up wondering how I got here, I almost freaked out till I saw you."

"Don't worry I wouldn't let anyone take you, I love you"

"I know, me too"

"Alright, well we should probably go, do you wanna do something?" Sakura asked.

"No, I'm still a little hung over I think I'm just gonna sleep today, sorry"

"It's alright, I understand"

Sakura got up and went to go take a shower. When Sakura closed the door, Ino grabbed her phone and went back to the text message she received. She replied a 'yes' to it and put her phone back.

She let her head fall back into the pillow and stared at the ceiling. Sakura came out, and she went in. After her shower, they both left the house knowing Sasuke and Naruto were both still asleep.

Sakura dropped Ino off at her house, two hours later she left again. She later arrived at a house, and she got out and knocked on the door. She stood there waiting, then Sai opened the door, and she walked in and he shut the door.

* * *

**Monica: Alright the end of a new chapter sorry if it took long, oh and if my drunk speaking sounds bad I didn't know how to write it. Usually when I get drunk I just repeat everything lol.**

**Gaby: ... you got drunk with out me? *Glares***

**Monica: Uhhhh I don't know what you're talking about, you're crazy, CRAZY! Alright well enjoy and please review its greatly appreciated. :D**


End file.
